without A trace
by adenrose
Summary: It's been three days since Spencer's disappearance and the gang are racing against an unimaginable clock. Alt. History after 7x01: there will be original characters and original content after TTB. [edited: Jun 6]
1. Chapter One

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc. [edited: June 6; I deleted the Spaleb vs Haleb 'chapter' and that counted as an update – so, sorry.]

 _without A trace_

Chapter One

Spencer sighed as she pulled her coat tighter around her small frame. It was mid-November and the air left an unpleasant remembrance in the eerie town. The fog had vanished minutes prior but that didn't stop the townspeople from coming out and worshiping.

"Pardon me," Spencer heard someone say as they moved past her hurriedly. She had blonde hair and had a slightly largely frame than the other townspeople. More people seemed to pass her after that exchange, more often than not being polite as they bumped into her. She glanced down the street once more in hopes the car would appear.

"You should be worshiping, you know?" Spencer heard behind her and immediately tensed at the person words. She knew what they were doing given she'd been here more times in the last few weeks then elsewhere. They had Hanna back but that wasn't enough – no, this person seemed to think Spencer brought the final piece of the puzzle after all.

"Mathis, don't pressure the young girl. She will come when she's ready," Spencer heard the ever-polite Ivory say as she moved around Spencer. Ivory was the sweetest resident Spencer ever encountered while in Ravenswood but she did hear things. Mathis huffed in annoyance at the elder's words but otherwise didn't say anything – Mathis was known for being a stickler, so to speak. He passed by her with a casual bump into her shoulder and a rather annoying humming sound.

* * *

Spencer watched as he made towards the idol and felt whether sickening at the moment – she knew what happened next and didn't practically care to watch.

Linda Tanner stared at the missing flyer that was placed in the middle of the frantic writing whiteboard. She had been missing three days and the Hastings' weren't letting this get dragged on and demanded they be included in every single detail. The picture that was chosen was when she was dressed in her not so appropriate funeral wear which happened to excluded her from the rest of the girls.

Veronica Hastings watched Linda focus on her daughter's picture. It had been 72 hours since she seemingly disappeared in that creepy town that her boyfriend lived in once upon a time. Peter Hastings stood stoically against the wall as his eyes roamed over the writing that surrounded his youngest daughter's picture. He received a call from her seemingly around the time she disappeared but the reception was bad. He could only hear 'Ravenswood', 'Car' and 'Love you'; he immediately left work and make his way to the town that he hadn't dare set foot in – Veronica by his side.

"You staring at my sister's picture isn't going to do anything, Deticevete Tanner," Melissa Hastings spoke up from her side of the room. She arrived early this morning and received the news of her sister's disappearance just yesterday – apparently, no one thought till the last minute to include her, hell Jason was here.

Jason DiLaurentis ran his hand through his hair as he heard what Melissa said. She was right but they didn't know how this PD worked given the changes that took place just weeks prior. The PD were fired and hired all in one swoop; Toby, Linda, Pam, and Barry were the only ones left of the original "group".

"Melissa," Veronica scowled at Melissa as she turned her attention to her. Her oldest had been mouthy ever since she got here and she knew she was hurt but she had to turn it down.

"What? It's the truth and all she's doing is staring and walking around. Toby is walking around doing ground work, mother. _Toby_ ," Melissa stressed the last word when she finished. It was no secret between the Hastings that Melissa didn't like Toby after her sister's brief stint in Radley and that he became a cop in seemingly four days. Jason surpassed a groan when his sister's ex-boyfriend name was heard; Toby was okay but he thought she could do better – Caleb was until he heard from Aria what he did.

"Mel," Peter warned as he focused his attention on her. Melissa didn't reply when she heard that tone.

"Melissa is right, we shouldn't be standing here all day," Jason spoke as he made way to the table. It was scattered with pictures and written down words the girls found yesterday, it was very well hidden until Mona found it. They had the originals but he wouldn't put it past her that she had copies.

Linda gave a nod as she grew tired of playing connect the dots when Spencer was very clever of what she did and with who – as was Mona, "Let's go over this once more..."

It wasn't like the PD was purposely being lazy in this investigation, they had to be careful given what one of the girls revealed.

* * *

The gang was all there sans Caleb and Aria in Mona's apartment. Every piece of copied information was scattered around the room in piles: before Hanna's kidnapping, during and after. There were a lot more before and during than after. It wasn't looking good but Emily was being optimistic.

"We shouldn't have let them go," Ezra spoke up as he placed another paper in the during pile. Aria and Caleb had been given a tip that only included them since they were closer to the brunette than any of them, seemingly.

"We had too besides Toby is tailing them," Emily said as she placed down her sugary drink. Mona resisted the urge to roll her eyes and hoped he remembered how to do that from his "A" days. Hanna hadn't said anything as she glanced at the words on the page with a worry expression. Ezra didn't say anything but hoped Toby would be a success unlike Caleb and Mona the other day – leaving your headlights on while trailing someone, seriously?

Mona re-read the sentence over again as the room grew silent. She should mention to the others but Spencer was a big girl and knew what she doing. As Mona placed the paper in the before pile she kept seeing them words, _How do you know Hanna's still alive?_

"We'll find her," Hanna spoke up as she glanced away from the papers and around the room. They would and everything would go back the way it should be.

Emily smiled at Hanna's words and was happy Hanna showed something about this whole ordeal – she remained calm whilst Mona had the slight freak out, it was an odd sight at first but the gang grew accustomed towards it.

"We will," Mona voiced as Ezra would repeat it with Emily in last. They would but they needed to find something first and Ezra thought he did.

* * *

Aria watched as Caleb walked around the abandoned building. They were given a tip about Spencer that led them to this place but it was bare and wasn't much of anything. They knew Toby was trailing them but Aria managed to shake him as they made a detour – he'd be pissed but she really didn't care, it was supposed to be her and Caleb.

"Are we not looking hard or something?" Caleb questioned as he looked around and tried to see what the person wanted them too. But they couldn't for two reasons – nothing could be seen with the naked eye and it was dark and the flashlights that were being used weren't helping much.

"It has to be something, somewhere," Aria replied as she flashed her light around and stopped when she saw an air vent. Caleb stopped flashing his around when he saw Aria stop.

"What is it?" Caleb questioned as he looked in the direction of Aria's light vision - an air vent. He quickly made his way over and saw it was slightly off a hinge. Aria quickly followed and tried to provide enough light for whatever it could be. Caleb handed his light to Aria than began to work on the vent; luckily it didn't take much and was able to pull it off. He reached in and grasped what he felt and something was heard crumbling. He retrieved his hand and turned around; Aria held the lights in each hand and inched closer as Caleb began to uncrumple the paper. His facial expression went stoic and Aria dropped one light to grab the paper out of his hand - her facial expression went from worry to shock in 0.2 seconds.

"There's no way...she's not...A's clearly messing with us," Aria tried to speak the actual word but it wouldn't come out. She waited for Caleb to back her up but it didn't happen, "H-how long?"

Caleb crumpled the paper back up in his fist, "Four weeks, we were going to _actually_ discuss together. She found out and told me through a voice mail. I mean who does that?"

Aria listened and knew of the two's relationship status – Ezra confided in her when they were talking about their own relationship, "We'll find her, Caleb. We'll find her and you two will have _that_ discussion." Aria knew it wasn't the best wording but she resisted the urge to tell him off – she needed to focus her energy on her friend. She couldn't help but think that he did ignore her calls for the past couple days after Hanna's return but he was in a place of panic.

"We should tell the others because if we don't A will," Caleb spoke up as he glanced towards Aria and knew she had the annoyed expression on her face. He knew he wasn't the essence of best boyfriend especially before and after Hanna's kidnapping but he and Spencer were working on it, slowly. Aria gave a short nod before reaching down to pick up the other light. They'd find her, they have too.


	2. Chapter Two

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

 _without A trace_

Chapter Two

Gabrielle sighed with relief when she heard Lillie say them magic words, "You have more than five dollars and fifty cents in your account, Elle."

Her best friend stood next to her as she finished the call on the local payphone. She was surprised that it hadn't been uprooted but Veronica Hastings made sure the small quiet town stayed the same. Marlene impatiently tapped her fingers against the booth which wasn't healthy but given this place it was, "What did Lil say?"

Lillie was the local bank teller and the girls' roommate. Gabrielle smiled as she placed the phone back correctly and placed one dollar in quarters next to it – it was a tradition, leave some quarters for someone who didn't have any. Marlene grew anxious as she watched and was about to use those quarters when she heard Elle reply, "It's in there! They actually came through – ten thousand dollars, Mar."

Marlene smiled when she heard her nickname and Elle only used that when good was spread and this _was_ good news, "See, I told you taking that job wouldn't be bad!"

Gabrielle smiled but couldn't shake the feeling something was off. It was simple and easy and if did correctly, the payoff would be worth it – it was. She at the urgency of Mar replied to a job description that was placed in The Rosewood Observer; she worked with Mar's namesake and grandmother at the local diner.

"I know but I can't help but think that something's off," Gabrielle replied as she glanced around and dropped her voice, "I did pick up a totally stranger in Ravenswood for two weeks."

Marlene nodded her head and listened, "She wasn't a _totally_ stranger and besides you got to see your Aunt Ivory."

Gabrielle did smile but she didn't stay too long after picking up the woman given what time it was usually around. Elle glanced towards to her left and saw Veronica's eldest daughter and the DiLaurentis boy walking towards them. Well, the ATM was next to payphone but still given what Gabrielle did with Spencer.

"Hello Pretty Eyes," Mar said as she saw Jason approach and gave a smile to Melissa. Jason gave a nod while Melissa ignored them and took out her black Amex card.

"Hello," Jason spoke as he waited for Melissa to finish withdrawing her funds. Melissa rolled her eyes as she waited for the money to completely withdraw. It was eight at night and she didn't know why two young girls were using a payphone at this hour but she didn't care. There was enough light all over the damn town these days – one of her mother's needs for a safer town. It wasn't what lurked out but within.

The sound of money was heard completing then Jason bid them goodnight before leaving with Mel. Mar turned to Elle with a smile and she so knew that was going in her journal, "You did bring your card, right?"

"Yes, I always come prepared," Gabrielle said as they moved two steps together and reached the ATM. They just needed enough to cover this week's expenses.

* * *

Jason walked next to Melissa when he heard her sigh and began to braced himself. It was getting close to comfort if he could atomically tell her sighs apart but they were siblings.

"We need to go back to the ATM," Melissa declared as they rounded the corner of the street they were on. Jason ran a hand through his hair and wanted to question but knew it wasn't always a correct answer with her, "Sure."

Melissa smiled when she heard Jason comply for once and sharply turned on her heels and began to walk in the direction they came from, "I forgot the receipt."

Jason nodded along not really caring and racking his brain of how got "paired" with her. Veronica thought it would be a good idea if the Hastings, DiLaurentis, and the others "paired" together until the person were caught. Alison wasn't much of a help given her state but he'd seen Emily there almost day – Elliot was off at a conference or something.

They stopped a few feet away from Marlene and the Gabby girl and waited for them to finish. It didn't help that Marlene was known to be a loud talker and the words 'Ravenswood' and 'Ivory' came up at least three times. Melissa interested in the girls perked up when she heard that and made a mental note to contact PI Poe tomorrow. The girls quickly left and didn't notice the two behind them.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you decided to come back," Jason replied as he waited for Melissa to walk forward but she didn't. Instead, she stood in that spot as her mind raced but first, she needed something to eat – receipt be damned, "Apple Rose Grille? Great."

* * *

Aria wished she hadn't found out about Spencer's pregnancy until now. It was silent and after Caleb's reveal, it wasn't good. Mona sipped on her drink and quietly placed it back down, "Well, this ups the stakes to get her back now."

Emily nodded while glancing at Toby – he wasn't keen on the two ditching him earlier. Ezra braced himself for words and fits to come out but it didn't happen and a good five minutes had to have passed. Hanna stayed silent as she moved the assuming lead Ezra came upon – it was weak but it was something – around.

"How many weeks is she?" Mona questioned as she grew tired of this silence game. A woman's life and another life were in the balance and given what they did to Hanna, anything was possible.

"Around four," Aria spoke up as Caleb hadn't said anything after the reveal. She didn't know nor did she want to but it had to be around October when conceived.

Mona glanced between Aria and Caleb and really wanted to question their intelligence right now but they did manage to lose Toby, "Okay. The risk for miscarriage is up to eight weeks than the chance decreases."

Everyone nodded their head and Mona felt like a school teacher teaching sex education, "Hanna what did you think of Ezra's findings?"

Hanna looked up from the paper she was reading, "It's not a lot. We got an 'Elle' but it's something."

"You didn't mention you had a name," Caleb spoke as he listened to Hanna talk. He and Aria arrived ten minutes prior with their sudden finding and questioned if they had any leads – no one said anything.

"Well, _someone_ spilled a secret as soon as they entered," Mona said as she got close to throwing her cold tea on him or slapping him; she wasn't very keen on the essence of the best boyfriend right now. Caleb was about to reply when Aria cut them off, "Well, we're sorry we wanted to share that with you before A did."

Emily looked at Aria after she said that, "So, you're saying you two wouldn't have revealed it otherwise?"

Aria spoke too soon without thinking and was about to reply when the sound of phones alerting them was heard.

* * *

Alison's gaze stayed fixated on the ceiling as she heard someone enter. She heard from Emily that something was happening but couldn't get the gist of time due to her time restraint. She felt a warm hand brush against hers and a familiar face come into view.

"Spencer," Alison quietly questioned as she followed the brunette's movements. Spencer softly laughed as she took the vacant seat next to Ali's bed. It hurt her to see her friend in this state but it was best.

"Yes, Alison?" Spencer softly questioned as she leaned back and rested her eyes. Alison watched Spencer's movements and was glad she decided to rest her eyes – she'd been visiting after hours for weeks now.

"I just wanted to thank you," Alison said as she shifted her gaze towards the ceiling once more and waited for her to reply. It felt like minutes had passed by before she spoke again, "You can do this. You're Alison DiLaurentis."

Alison fawned as she heard those words and looked towards the brunette once to question but was met with emptiness, "Where did you go?"

"Where did who go, Alison," Nurse Amanda questioned as she entered the young woman's room. Alison didn't reply as she knew it would do more harm if it was revealed Spence visited her and talked about _things_. Amanda sighed as she made her way towards the blonde with a needle ready – she was already behind schedule due to a break in, "Sleep now, Mrs. Rollins."

The needle entered the skin flawlessly and exited the same way as Alison's gaze was fixated on the chair before her.

"Poor girl," Amanda muttered as turned around and disposed of the needle safely before leaving. She didn't notice that Alison's gaze wasn't fixated on the chair but on the widow and who stood behind it. Alison smiled as she felt herself getting sleepy when she saw her friend's finger touch her lips in an 'shh' manner. She smiled back before Alison's eyes grew wide in terror as she watched someone come up behind Spencer and place their hand over her mouth. Alison tried to reach out but couldn't and she had an idea it was due to Elliot's recommend dose of medicine. She was powerless as she watched her friend struggle against the enemy.

* * *

Gabrielle stared at the flyer Lillie held in front of her, "You dropped her off?"

She knew what Marlene was implying but didn't dare speak it – dead or alive. Lillie watched Elle's reaction as she tried to figure out why she went stoic when she showed her. It was under wraps about the young lobbyist's disappearance until a police officer came in and started to hand the flyers out.

"Yes, I dropped her off and that was it," Gabrielle said back and knew nothing good was to come out of this – driving a young woman to somewhere somewhat isolated without any questions. It seemed easy but she should have known the complex of the situation given the woman was _Spencer Hastings._

Lillie placed the flyer on the table and calmly walked over towards their shared house phone and began to dial. Marlene watched as Lillie did that and her eyes grew big, "What are you doing?!"

Lillie waved her off as she heard the other person answer, "Apple Rose Grille, Crystal speaking."

"Crystal, I need to place a to-go order in," Lillie said as Marlene looked at Gabrielle with a complex look on her face. Gabrielle listened to what Lillie ordered and was silently happy she got her order right but that didn't excuse what she was dealing with. Lillie listened to Crystal repeat everything and gave the price and was about to reply when Marlene grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello, can I speak to Melissa Hastings please?" Marlene nicely asked as she glared at Lillie. It was a known fact that Melissa frequents the Apple Rose Grille on Thursdays, "Please hold."

Gabrielle slowly began to panic as the ad's employer policy flashed in her mind – under no circumstance must you tell any one of the identity of whom who you ride with – and quickly made her towards the other girls.

"Hello," Marlene heard Melissa say before someone grabbed the phone and quickly ended the call. Lillie watched as Gabrielle slammed the phone on the receiver, "I signed something that said I couldn't under any circumstance disclose the person's identity."

"You disclosed it with us a mere ten minutes ago," Marlene spat as she tried to reach for the phone once more but was blocked by Lillie.

"I know and that was a mistake but this person made me sign a ten-page document," Gabrielle said as she watched Mar glare at Lillie.

"You didn't read any of it, did you?" Lillie question as she stared back at Marlene.

"I did but it was just the first page and they made a comment about knowing if I did fully or something. I didn't take it seriously given the last crazy person was locked up had died," Gabrielle said as she crossed her arms over her chest. This was bad…very bad.

* * *

It was too quiet for her liking but she'd deal. She lazily watched the road before her with Patsy Cline playing lowly was heard. Her companion glanced at her once and while to check on her given her surprising state. In due time all would be revealed and she'd understand… she had to.


	3. Chapter Three

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

 _without A trace_

Chapter Three

Aria glanced down at her phone while trying to not show how freaked she was here. It was a mental institution and yet Hanna and Emily were acting like Ali wasn't strapped down. Emily was rearranging the flowers she brought around and Hanna was holding the magazine up to show Ali.

Hanna glanced Aria's way and want to her to stop analyzing everything, "It was just a text from Melissa. All we have to do is, well, _talk_."

" _Talk_ could mean anything given that it's Melissa. Besides, what if she and Jason found something out about Spencer?" Aria questioned as she looked up and tried not to stare at the strapped down woman before her – she knew she wasn't _that_ crazy. Alison fawned at Aria's question and wanted her to include a little more information but Nurse Amanda made an appearance.

"We have ten more minutes," Emily quickly said as she sat the flowers down on Ali's bedside table. She's been visiting her for days now and knew the visitor restriction for A. Rollins to a T – she was allowed fifteen minutes, per Elliot's request. Unfortunately, that was usually around the time she received her heavy non-lucid medication or afterward – that made for some awkward silence on Em's part.

"I just wanted to say that it's great to see you again, Emily. I know everything's been hectic given what was released about Spencer," Amanda said as she made her towards the young strapped down woman. She heard about the disappearance through the news while on break last night. Emily hadn't appeared at her usual times and when saw that she connected it together.

"What about Spencer?" Alison questioned as she watched Amanda come check her vitals once more before for her mid-day break. Hanna stopped reading mid-sentence and waited for the nurse to leave before speaking. Emily and Aria remained silent as they allowed Amanda to continue before Em personally saw her out.

"Spencer's missing and has been for, well, four days now," Hanna said bluntly as she turned the page of the GQ Magazine. Aria glared at Hanna after she said that and tried to think of something to sooth the young blonde worries but nothing came to mind. Alison just processed the information but Spencer was just visiting her yesterday, "You're sure it's been four days?"

Emily fawned at Ali's question and should have told her truth the night she visited after learning about it, "We're sure as is the Hastings', why?"

Alison fixated her gaze on the window behind Hanna and thought about Spencer's assumed struggle, "No reason, I wanted to get the facts straight and make sure you all didn't jump to conclusion."

Aria smirked at Ali's answer and silently agreed with her. Hanna flipped another page of the newest magazine and wanted to voice her opinion – it was the survival of the fittest, only the strongest survived. Emily just nodded and didn't deny that they did jump to conclusion but they had to.

"I didn't see the talented Mr. Rollins today, where is he at?" Hanna spoke up as the silence started to creep in. Aria glanced back down at her phone and pulled up a contact – she told the girls of Elliot's shadiness. Emily stilled at Elliot's name mentioned but remembered Spencer's words, "Process of elimination." Alison moved her gaze to the ceiling and wished Amanda would announce their time was up – she didn't feel like talking about her husband or her missing friend – it'd get there eventually, "He's at a conference in Philly this week." She did remember bits of their conversation after he injected her with medicine but not much.

Hanna hummed at her response and placed the magazine back down the bedside table with a sigh – she was bored and she had no idea why they were talking to Ali; she knew why but one of their own was missing. Aria heard Hanna's sigh as she sent the text with an upbeat attitude given the situation; it was better than sitting idly by and watching Caleb and Mona glare at one another. Emily ignored Hanna and focused what little time they had on Ali's visit to actually talk, "So, Allison how have you been?" It wasn't the best question give the blonde's state but it was somewhere.

* * *

Mona endeared the silence of the three men she was left with. The girls decided to go visit Alison and she didn't blame them – they needed a distraction but not too much of one. Ezra would occasionally bring up something about the mysterious 'Elle' that was mentioned only two times in passing. Toby was writing on Mona's own whiteboard of what he gathered from Tanner and figured he wasn't that bad, yet. Caleb was looking through the before Hanna and during pile so much Mona decided he'd be helping Toby – she didn't need to hear him sigh anymore.

"We all went over the information and we're positive 'Elle' was only mentioned twice," Ezra spoke up as he looked between the two texts that mentioned the mysterious woman – both dated after Hanna's return. Mona sipped her tea once more before sitting it down – they needed to go over it again. There was something missing and unless Melissa had some information after that short text ( _We need to talk_ ) then they were at a standstill. Toby glared at the whiteboard as if it were going to speak and tell him all the answers. Caleb moved away and focused his attention on a discarded newspaper that Aria had previously "investigated". He skimmed through it until the classified section caught his eye. He read through it until the name 'Ravenswood' stood out, "Why would someone from Ravenswood post a job classification in The Rosewood Observer?"

Mona pondered the question as Ezra began to shift through the scattered papers until he found what he was looking for. He remembered the initials of RO being brought up once but that was it, "RO as in Rosewood Observer? That's why it wasn't mentioned again."

"Doesn't 'RO' have that policy of whether the job was taken or not?" Toby questioned as he finally moved his sight away from the straining whiteboard. Mona smiled at Toby's comment and knew exactly who to ask.

* * *

Melissa grew impatient as she waited for Mona and the rest of little gang. Someone finally answered her back and requested they met at a locally owned diner – she complied. She glanced around the small friendly dine with a mixture of awe and disgust; Jason didn't comply that, "I don't see why you don't like it. It's mysterious and comfy just like you." The mysterious part was the darkness that seemingly enclosed inside the building. Melissa didn't know whether to be happy Jason finally complimented her or hit him for using the word 'comfy'. She brought him after PI Poe failed to pick up and asked Jason to use his PI person; he agreed as long as he got to know what she was doing.

"You're so funny Jason," Melissa said as she looked down at the paper menu that was provided minutes earlier. It had decent prices and what to be sound good food but honestly, this is where she imagined Spencer and the gang would go to. Jason had already ordered his regular from the waitress while Melissa still had to decide.

"Well, if I didn't live in this town I would assume you two were a couple," Melissa heard some say as she looked up from the menu – Mona. She was accompanied by three men behind her and one wasn't too happy.

"Mona," Caleb warned as he tried to move this along – it was already in the afternoon hour and officially four days since Spence's disappearance. Mona resisted the urge to tell him off again but instead focused on what was important – Spencer, "It slipped out, sorry. I do have information though and you mentioned something about wanting to talk?"

Jason moved to the end of the booth and gestured for Kat to bring him another coke with an aspirin – this was going to be a long day for the right reason.

* * *

Gabrielle quickly wiped down the table in frustration. She didn't get any sleep the previous night and all she could think about was the whole Spencer situation. Lillie thought it was best if Elle didn't go in today and since she hadn't used her days off (two per waitress), Marlene happily agreed. Mar, however, wasn't in the best mood when she saw her before she left. Gabrielle knew what she was doing wrong but after going over it in length with Lillie she decided – not to tell anyone quite yet. It was dangerous and risky but so was telling someone. She was about to place everything back on the table when a timid knock was heard. Gabrielle sighed and dropped the cloth to the table and made her way to the door – it was either the elderly woman that lived next door or someone forgot their key.

She opened it only to be surprised that it wasn't the neighbor or Mar or Lillie. Instead, three women stood on the other side with somewhat happy expressions – Hanna, Emily, and Aria.

"Can we come in?" Hanna said bluntly as she looked at Gabrielle and inside the apartment. Aria glared at Hanna brief before focusing her attention on the redhead before her. Emily was anxious but was glad Mona was able to find the address after Caleb figured out a clue.

Gabrielle looked between the girls and Hanna wasn't very happy at the moment, "Sure, please come in." She made the door wider and let the girls make their way in. She closed the door quickly and thought of something to say when Hanna beat her to it, "Ravenswood. What were you doing in Ravenswood?"

Gabrielle stilled at the mention of the creepy town but quickly got over it as she turned to face the women. Aria and Emily didn't scowl Hanna for her behavior but instead encouraged it by glaring at Gabrielle now. Hanna knew what she meant and she always got what she wanted – no matter the after effect.

"My aunt lives there. Her name is Ivory," Gabrielle replied as she moved back to the table and began to re-clean it. It was a known fact between the other roommates that Elle cleaned when she was nervous.

"That's a cute name," Aria spoke as watched Gabrielle intensely wipe the same spot over. Emily and Hanna shared a look but otherwise didn't comment. Gabrielle just nodded and finally moved the cloth away from the same spot.

"We know about the job, Elle," Hanna spoke up as she grew tired of watching the redhead clean the table and silence even though it only been a couple of minutes. Gabrielle stilled her movements as she heard that nickname and glanced up to Hanna glaring right out her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabrielle replied as she laid the cloth down again and straightened up. Emily raised an eyebrow to that statement and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think you do, _Elle_ ," Aria said as she took on step forward – she may be little but she big in many ways. Gabrielle didn't get intimidated easily but these women were known for doing unspoken things around the town.

"We have all day but preferably we don't want that," Hanna commented as she moved forward and stopped beside Aria. Emily remained where she was and began to glance around. She made a note to text Mona or Melissa that Gabrielle wasn't being too helpful but then a more urgent knock was heard.

* * *

Alison hazily watched as Nurse Amanda left the room and silently thanked her when she closed the blinds all the way. The girls had left three minutes before their required time was over when they received a call from Caleb. She could only hear hushed tones before they quickly said goodbye and left. Alison was able to hear the words 'Elle', Ravenswood' and 'Rosewood Observer' and her mind went into overdrive thinking until Amanda came in. It was like clockwork when the medication Elliot deemed for Alison was administrated. It was always silent and that's one thing Alison couldn't stand but she learned to adapt to it after being here for the past couple of weeks. She was finally happy but that all shattered when her "sister" died and her supposed loving husband wasn't who he seemed. Alison fixated once again on the ceiling and began to ponder when she became so fascinated with it – there was no fancy design, nothing special yet she looked at it like it held all the answers. She heard her door open once again but turn to see who it was – it was broad daylight and the staff was out and about today.

"You know you have magazines to look at but given your state, I'd say that isn't a good idea," Alison ignored the person and didn't know what possessed her to even ask Emily to call him. He leaned back and watched Alison with curiosity – in all his years of knowing her, he never knew she could be so…quiet. He preferred the bitchy Alison he used to scheme with instead of the Betty Homemaker he heard about after arriving back in town. He would get used to it but first, he had to see her when she wasn't in such a non-lucid state.

* * *

Gabrielle stayed seated after explaining all that she could to the people that were in her apartment. Mona smirked as she watched Melissa pace in front of her – it seemed like the older sister cared after all. Jason opted to stay at the diner to talk with Caleb with a promise that they'd be promptly filled in. Toby's thoughts processed the information while Ezra couldn't believe the young women actual answered it, "You actually answered the job ad? You didn't know the dangerous of doing that."

Gabrielle shrugged at Ezra's words but understood what he meant, "It was described as simple and I was only picking up some – Spencer and dropping her off. I didn't fully understand the trouble until my roommate told me of her disappearance." Emily and Hanna shared a look and were glad that at least they received some information about the mystery that surrounded Spencer Dianna Hastings.


	4. Chapter Four

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

 _without A trace_

Chapter Four

 _Ivory took a sip of her tea as she watched the new semi-resident take a bite of their sugary goodness. It was mid-afternoon and it was well known around the town that Mimi served the pies at that time. She quickly finished the bite while wiping around her mouth for any filling or crumbs left, "Thanks for suggestion this place, Ivory."_

 _Ivory smiled as she placed her tea down and looked at the woman before her. She had to be around the age of twenty-three and it didn't hurt that they heard of the happenings of Rosewood. She knew she was one of_ those _girls from the bunker days but didn't voice it - everyone had secrets._

" _It wasn't a problem. Getting anyone to Mimi's is good for the town – she does make the best pies don't she?" Ivory questioned as she glanced around the small bakery. The young brunette just nodded and was about to reply when her phone it off; she quickly declined the caller but Ivory was able to get to see the name Caleb appear._

" _Sorry, my boyfriend tends to call at times when I'm relaxing or working," the brunette replied as she quickly grabbed her phone and placed it inside her bag. Ivory gave a small smile and remembered what it meant to be young and in love._

" _I didn't catch your name, sweetheart," Ivory heard Mimi say as she reappeared in front of them. It seemed comical since Mimi was at least a year younger than the brunette but she had an old soul._

 _The brunette smiled at the owner and placed her fork once more into the almost eaten pie, "Dianna. Dianna Rivers."_

 _Ivory took another sip of her tea and had to give it to the girl, she was quick. Mimi nodded and pondered if she was related to Caleb Rivers Senior before Pembroke called for her. She gave them a sweet smile and left, leaving 'Dianna' and Ivory in silence._

Mathis stared at the flyer that was taped to Mimi's bakery door in amusement. He knew something was off about "Dianna Rivers" the moment she arrived – her outfits and she always left with Elle every other day. Ivory stood beside him with an unreadable expression on her face, "Are we going to go in or not, Mathis?"

Mathis was taken back by Ivory's manner but decided it must have been her dear friend lied to her. Ivory knew her no-good niece had to be involved in this; after all, she was her mother's daughter. She knew befriending that woman would cause trouble but she's in capable hands now. Mathis quickly reached out to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Ivory glanced at him as he tried to get it open to no vile. She reached out and Mathis thought she would strike him but instead, she ripped off the flyer and crumpled it. Placed behind it was a sign Mimi had written in her signature red: CLOSED TILL 4:00PM.

Ivory sighed but understood Mimi was working herself to death and needed breaks but those pies were what kept this town alive, "Three hours early, I suppose we could take Carla up on her offer?"

"Yes given the state she's been in, we should," Mathis replied back and hoped Carla was in a good mood this fine afternoon – she invited them yesterday but they polite declined. Recently, something happened while visiting Rosewood and she hadn't been _right_ since. Ivory hummed in approval and turned on her heel; she waited for Mathis to place his hand upon on her arm before they went strolling. They began to walk to the tone the newly placed PA system began to play and found it ironic – walking after midnight, huh.

* * *

Gabrielle stared at the frantic writing that was placed around the picture of Spencer. Aria and Caleb had been questioning her since he arrived. They received a text for them to re-question 'Elle' and despite the looks from Veronica, they went through with it – A.D. clearly thought she knew more than she known, "You answered the ad then what happened?"

They'd been re-asking her questions Detective Tanner had already asked but she went with it. She could know more without even knowing it but was growing tired of it, "I called the number that was provided and talked to someone. They said the job was simple and the payout would be huge. I - I didn't know it'd lead to this."

Caleb watched the woman before him with an unreadable expression. Aria stood next to him as she re-listened to the redhead's story. The rest of the gang was outside with the Hastings' and Linda sans Emily and Mona.

"We've asked this question three times already _and_ have the number. I don't understand what A.D. wants," Caleb said as he focused his gaze on Aria. She didn't know either but it had to be something obvious.

"There has to be something. Did you hear anything when talking to them when you first called? Or something else..." Aria trailed off as she tried to think of anything off putting that could lead to somewhere. Gabrielle pondered the question for a minute but nothing came to mind unless, "I heard someone say 'Thank you, Sabrina' before the conversation was over."

"You're sure it was Sabrina?" Caleb immediately questioned as he tried to think of when she went on her much-needed break - two days before Spence's unspoken 'adventures'.

"Yeah, I'm positive because -" Gabrielle said but was cut off as the investigation room door opened. Ezra sheepishly stepped in with a carrier of three cups and a bag of something that had the aroma of sweetness, "You've all been in here for two hours. So, I just thought..."

Aria smiled at Ezra's thoughtfulness and watched as he placed the items on the table down and grabbed two cups. Caleb nodded when he handed him the cup first - it was no secret he hadn't eaten since the previous day; Aria was handed a cup as well. Gabrielle made her own way over towards the carrier and picked up the last remaining cup with ease – that didn't bother her, no what bothered her was the repeated questions and that was the only original.

"Is Sabrina at The Brew today?" Caleb said after he took a sip of the coffee he wasn't accustomed too - it was just bland. Aria took small sips of hers as she listened to Caleb question, Ezra. Gabrielle placed hers back after finding out what it was - she didn't do coffee.

"She should be, I mean that is what I'm paying her for," Ezra said with a slight tease in his voice. Caleb just took a sip at Ezra's light-hearted tease. Aria smiled behind her coffee cup while Gabrielle was stoic.

"When did the call take place again?" Aria questioned as she placed her half-way drunken cup down.

"October 27 but it didn't start until October 29," Gabrielle replied as she slowly began to open the white paper sack with ease. Caleb nodded and began to think that was right around the time of Hanna's return home.

"So, A.D. kidnapped Spencer or is trying to get her back?" Ezra questioned as he also began to think of the dates and was already getting confused. Some much stuff had happened between September 12 and now.

"We don't know," Aria quietly replied as she turned to glance at the board and saw the writings of A.D. placed around Spence's picture.

" _I'm so sorry," Hanna whispered as she let Spencer embrace her. She was dirty and nearly naked but she didn't care. Spencer was confused but didn't speak it as she hugged the blonde tighter – she was finally found. It seemed the person came through on their end but now it was her turn._

" _You don't have to be sorry," Spencer finally replied as she ran her hand down the blonde's back in a soothing manner. It was near dawn and the place she was tipped about was abandoned but by luck, she ran into Hanna. Hanna hugged her tighter and started to hiccup, "I am…this plan was risky but I thought we had it."_

Hanna tried to refocus on the magazine but to no vile. All she could think about was that Spencer was missing and probably in worse shape she was. She was sorry for the plan that fell through and also about the kiss but that didn't matter anymore – everything was talked about and they moved past it.

Melissa shifted in her seat once more and tried not to yell at this supposed police force – all they managed to do was write on the whiteboard and hand out flyers. Mona was able to find actual evidence about Spencer's dealing with an unknown person. She had taken the vacant seat next to Hanna after being told to shut up or leave by Linda. She heard Hanna sigh and wanted to ask her if she had an extra magazine when the door opened.

"What did you find?" Veronica immediately questioned as she watches Aria and Caleb exit the room. They'd been in there for two hours and would have thought they'd got something within the first ten minutes but no.

"Gabrielle said she heard a 'Thank you, Sabrina' when talking to ad person the first time," Aria calmly replied as she glanced at everyone in the waiting room – expect three people.

"Sabrina? The woman that gave my sister pot-laced brownies and Mr. Officer the drug-laced gummy bears?" Melissa spoke up as she got up with an annoyed facial expression. Toby glared at Melissa when that was mentioned and Mel glared right back – she and Spence actually talked these days.

It was silent after Melissa spoke up and Hanna could see Veronica reeling in the information as she peeked over her magazine.

"We are going to take to Sabrina and see if she remembers anyone suspicious on October 27," Caleb commented as he began to put his jacket back. Aria nodded her head and was about to reply when her cell phone rang. She quickly retrieved it and hit the decline button before she could second guess it.

"I'll go too and inform Emily and Mona," Hanna said as she closed her magazine and began to get up.

Caleb nodded and Aria gave a small smile and thought it was for the best – Sabrina really wasn't buddy-buddy with her, unlike Spence and Em.

Alison listened to Em and Mona's conversation the best she could but given the medicine she just received, she likely wouldn't remember. Emily moved around the room and tried to rearrange the already barren room the best she could. Mona felt something towards Ali but wasn't ready to go down let's be friends path, "I still don't understand how you got flyers to Ravenswood."

Mona glanced at Emily with an unreadable expression on her face, "I have my ways and it _was_ the last place see was seen." She seriously didn't understand how someone could be naive that much.

"True but do you think someone will come forward?" Emily questioned as she began to switch the magazine and vase around on the bedside table. Mona fawned at Emily's comment and didn't want to down her mood but they did to be realistic. She already called the hospitals in and nearby Ravenswood and they all said no one fitting Spencer's description was seen. Although they could be lying and she'd have to check for herself once she left her "paired" partner. Mona still didn't know how she became paired with Emily when she spent all her time visiting Ali; Veronica asked her though and complied.

Alison fixated her gaze on the ceiling once more and blocked out everything that was being said around her – she was getting bored and she wanted nighttime to come already. She knew she should bring up Spencer being in her room but she wasn't ready to open that box until she got the okay from Spencer. They had actually grown close these past weeks than they did their entire teenage life. They shared secrets once again but this time, it was Spence keeping all of Ali's and one of hers.

Spencer awoke with a start as she heard something firmly shut. She slowly got up and carefully removed the blankets that were piled onto of her. She glanced around the room with a fawn and was greeted with her old childhood room. Confusion swept through her mind but remembered she was riding in the car with…someone. They must have taken to her grandmother's place due to the closeness of it and Ravenswood. Her hand automatically went to her stomach as she thought of the coldness she was greeted with that last day.

Everything was planned accordingly and yet it all went the window when she went running through the eerie town. She knew she was given something as she waited in that foyer for the next message to arrive but it never did. Spencer tried not to panic as she tried to remember if she fell at any point during the darkness run – nothing. She couldn't know if anything happened to the baby unless she were checked out; slowly she got off the bed with relief sigh. She slowly made her towards the door and was about to grasp the handle when something caught her attention. It was white and taped to the middle of the door, she was thankful the sunlight was able to enter the room. Her blood went cold as she reached out to touch the paper.

She re-read it for the umpteenth time as she felt a chill overcome her and knew why she had all those blankets on her. She ripped the flyer of the door as she began to hear some music began to play. She crumpled it into a ball and threw it to the ground as she could hear the lyrics get clearer and louder. She took a deep breath and tried not to have an outburst.

* * *

The companion slowly unwrapped one of Mimi's pies and was glad they ordered it in advance. They order three of the same flavor and would have to order more for the upcoming future. Spencer was a growing woman as was the life in her and they'd tried their hardest to make sure she was safe. They put on some music to soothe her when she woke up after the hectic day she had yesterday and made sure to get everything right to a T. They may have placed a certain something on her door but it was to remind her about the dangerous of her 'adventures'.

Satisfied with the slice of the pie they'd cut, they moved it to a plate on the counter and made sure to add a few extra cherries. They placed a glass of milk and water next to it along with some prenatal victims and gestured for the caregiver to come over. Tomorrow would be better than today and yesterday, they'd be sure of it.


	5. Chapter Five

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

without A trace

Chapter Five

" _One saved Rosewood Observer and two coffees for Miss. Hastings," Sabrina said as she placed the coffees on the counter with a smile. Spencer smiled and was positively sure Sabrina Lauren was a godsend. The Brew was empty and given this hour, she'd be shocked if anyone other than Spencer came in._

" _Thank you, Sab. You're a life saver," Spencer said as she took out her wallet and pulled out two tens. She requested at least one Rosewood Observer be saved for her through the month of late October to mid-November. There was a huge case that the RO was reporting and everyone one wanted the paper – all the exclusive details would in the printed edition._

 _Sabrina fawned when Spence laid out the money on the counter, "You owe me $3.50 for the coffee however given your loyalty card – there free, and you know this. The paper is still covered from the $50 you gave me on the 22_ _nd_

 _Ezra decided to make up his own loyalty program for the coffee/book shop for his loyal customers. Needless it was a success and Spencer was in there so much, she had at least ten cards already. Spencer sheepishly smiled then remembered the card was in Caleb's wallet, "I forgot it. So, I'll just pay."_

" _No she want, here Sabrina," Sabrina smiled as she watched Caleb step forward with the card in hand. Spencer glanced at Caleb and knew she shouldn't have brought him with her. He was up at the ungodly hour when she woke up and decided after much annoyance for him to tag along. She had so much to do today and maybe he could help._

" _Morning Caleb, I usually don't see you until eleven thirty," Sabrina said with a slight tease in her voice as she took the card from him and scanned it. Caleb gave a small smile as he glanced towards Spencer._

" _I needed to run to the restroom but I'll be back out and we'll go on our way," Spencer said after watching Sab and Caleb exchange and was thankfully they didn't notice her placing the neatly folded into her purse. Caleb gave a nodded as he reached for his coffee and started to about the newest book Ezra's was promoting or something._

 _Spencer quickly made into the restroom and was glad it was for single use only. She placed her purse on the counter and took out the paper then immediately flipped to the classifieds. She skimmed throughout until that one single word caught her attention –_ Ravenswood.

JOB NEEDED, UNLISTED DESCRIPTION. CALL 267 555 1870, Ravenswood, PA

 _She sighed with relief and needed to tell Sabrina to cancel the rest of the reserved RO paper's now but she needed to reply first. She quickly made a mental note to contact the Ravenswood's paper as she neatly folded up the paper and placed into the purse once more. This was it, she was actually doing this._

"The 27th was the day Georgia Neelan came for that book signing, it was really hectic," Sabrina said as she placed more books into the placeholder. The Brew was less hectic today but they did have their fair share of customers – four o'clock was when it started to calm down. There were three people scattered throughout the shop right now.

"This person would not have slipped up by having someone mentioned you name, though," Hanna spoke up as she sat down her tea. Aria was outside contacting Em and Mona given Sabrina and her history – which wasn't the bad. Hanna and Caleb went in to ask the questions and were surprised by the lack of people and that Sab has an amazing memory.

"That's true unless they didn't notice it," Caleb replied as he took a drink of the freshly brewed tea. Sabrina nodded and listened as she placed the final book into its rightful when she thought of something.

"Caleb, are you related to someone named Dianna?" Sabrina questioned as she placed the empty box onto the coffee table and looked between him and Hanna. She remembered hearing that name being called out five to six times while Georgia was signing and made a note to ask Caleb.

Caleb thought it over and couldn't place the name, "Not that I'm aware of, why?" Hanna tried to remember if Jaime or Caleb mentioned anyone named Dianna and came up blank.

"Georgia called out the names by 'To… insert name here' and did cause confusion until after an hour. But Dianna Rivers was called five to six times," Sabrina said as she shifted her glance over the remaining people that was in here to see if they needed her.

"Wait, Georgia Neelan is the author of that **Be Bold, Be Loved** series isn't she?" Hanna said as she reached for the book that placed on the table for viewing pleasure and was correct when she turned it over.

"Yeah, there's like nine to ten books in that series. I remember because Spencer mentioned…" Caleb trailed off as he remembered Spence mentioned about wanting to start the books from the beginning. Hanna placed the book back and grabbed her tea, "Exactly, I remember her mentioning it when she was driving us back after finding me."

Sabrina watched the exchange between the two and hoped they found a salutation because she missed her friend/coffee crime buddy, "So, I did help you figure something out?" Every time the gang was in here, it always one to two sentences that someone would say and they'd leave – they were like their own Scooby Doo gang.

"You did and thank you so much, Sab," Caleb said as he wanted to hug her but they were on an unimaginable clock time. They two made their way out while Sabrina hoped Spencer would be found shortly. With a sigh, she turned around to face the books once more and began to make sure they were all there.

Aria listened to Emily's voice mail once more before leaving a message about Sabrina before ending it. She sighed as she dialed Mona's phone once more but couldn't as Hanna and Caleb came out of The Brew.

"What'd you find out," Aria said as got up from the chair she was sitting in and quickly placed her phone in her jacket's pocket.

"We didn't get much but a name, Dianna Rivers," Caleb said as he made his way over to his jeep. Aria quickly followed suit and made her way towards the car door. Hanna did the same as she tried to remember where she heard the name Dianna before.

Hanna continued to wonder where it was heard before as she opened the door and something came into mind. It was years ago but Mrs. Hastings mentioned it while Spencer quickly dismissed it, "Dianna is Spencer's middle name."

Aria started to buckle herself in and confusion crossed her mind. She was pretty sure she heard Mr. Hastings and Melissa address her as something else, "I thought it was Caroline."

Caleb got situated and waited for the girls to get situated as well before he began to pull away from the curb and drive. He honestly didn't care about the middle name and knew it wasn't unusual for someone to have two but made a note.

Hanna thought over what Aria said and tried to think if she misheard but she was positive she was correct. Aria didn't give it a second thought after bringing it up but knew Caroline was correct.

* * *

Melissa swirled the spoon in the cup until the sugar began to dissolve. She decided to go home and stay out of the way of the police – Linda and Toby agreed. She nearly slapped them both until her mother decided to accompany her.

"It's been four days and they hadn't done anything," Melissa stressed as she picked up the cup and walked towards the couch. Veronica sighed as she tried to focus on the work that had piled up. If she wasn't doing this than she was worrying about her youngest daughter and all the worse ideas came up.

"Melissa, I understand that but they have to do their job given Spencer's circumstance," Veronica said as finally placed the think folder onto the coffee table. Melissa didn't say anything as she took a seat next to the stressed mother – she was pregnant, she didn't have a disease. Silence overcame them once more and Mel hoped her father was able to get something after they left – it was a little-known fact he was dating Linda for some godawful reason; it was "new" and started weeks prior.

"Her circumstance doesn't have anything to do with the police's capability. We know what Charlotte did to those girls and if they think approaching it in a manner will cause less harm…" Melissa trailed off as a light knock was heard. Veronica got up and made her way to the door and was able to open it when an alert was heard. She glanced at Melissa to see what it was but she was engrossed with her phone, sighing she opened the door. Melissa focused on the anonymous text she received and didn't notice her mother's presence shift.

Veronica stood tensely as she stared at the woman before her, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't come back here?"

Mary Drake smiled at Veronica's words and understood the hostility giving her daughters disappearance. They did have an agreement but given what happened between the years, thought it would have ended, "We did but it would have thought it ended given the _circumstances_."

Melissa quickly replied and looked up and was shocked to see Mary. She would have thought what was said last between them would have stuck but apparently it didn't.

Gabrielle watched as Toby and Linda talked in the corner of the investigation room. Mr. Hastings stood beside her with his arms crossed against his chest," What was the payoff worth?"

"If did correctly about ten thousand. But I swear I didn't know what would happen. I just dropped her off at the BB," Gabrielle quickly and quietly said as she watches Toby walk away from Linda. Peter tilted his head when he heard BB.

"I understand but I'm sure you understood my daughter's circumstance and wellbeing? Now tell me more about this BB you forgot to mention," Peter said as uncrossed his arms and managed to catch Linda's eye - it was risky what they were doing given the person's ability to knew what was told and not.

Gabrielle was conflicted and knew she slipped but she _did_ sign an agreement, "I do understand her wellbeing but I also signed a contract. Peter nodded and understood and was about to ask something when he saw Linda making her towards them.

"Gabrielle, did you remember hearing the name, Dianna?" Linda questioned as she reached the two with an unreadable expression. Toby just informed her minutes ago about the use of the name before departing with Ezra – they were going to go over the papers one more time.

Peter slightly tensed at the name while Gabrielle quietly replied, "Yeah, she used Dianna Rivers. Why?"

Linda ignored Gabrielle's why question and quickly turned on her heel and walked towards the whiteboard.

"We have five missed calls from Aria combined. I knew it was a mistake leaving our phones with that nurse. I don't believe they had that new phone policy in the works _before_ today," Mona said as she pushed the elevator down button. Emily agreed but they didn't know the ins and outs of the phone policy especially at Welby.

Emily listened as Mona began to replay all the messages Aria left with slight confusion, "Dianna Rivers, huh? Maybe she's hinting at something."

Emily didn't say anything at Mona's well-meaning tease and started to think about the information she just received. Some of it fitted but one thing that wouldn't be was the name, Dianna. Mona took Emily's silence as something and decided to call Hanna.

It rang four times before getting the leave the message beep, "Hey Han, I just want to tell you we got Aria's messages. We're leaving Welby now and will meet at my apartment? Call me back, please."

Satisfied after re-hearing it, she ended the call and was about to put her phone up when the elevator doors opened.

"These usually go a lot slowly," Emily commented as she looked out of the doors into nothing but plastic and darkness. Mona titled her head as she looked at the number she pushed and the number displayed– it was the correct floor.

"Yeah, maybe it was one floor up?" Mona said as she felt her phone buzz. Hanna's name flashed crossed the screen with the picture they took at her 21st birthday party.

"Possibly," Emily replied as she reached across and pushed the button. She heard that these elevators were finicky and a mind of their own, however, that stop the creepiness factor. It didn't budge and Em pushed it once more. Mona watched as Emily pushed the button and sighed – she knew she should have taken the stairs.

"Maybe you could call the front desk?" Emily questioned as she started to push the button once more lightly. She hadn't had this problem before.

Mona gave a short nod as she hit the dial screen and was about to enter the number when something caught her attention. Emily froze as the same thing caught her attention – music. She closed her eyes as she knew what Mona wanted to do next, "There has to be a reason we're stuck on this floor. Come on, Em."

The caregiver balanced the tray with ease as she made her way up the staircase. She was surprised she hadn't dropped anything yet but the practice did make perfect. She was given specific instructions on how to handle the newest houseguest before they left – given the right credentials, she and the guest would be alone. The caregiver hummed along to Scarlet Rose as it started to reply over – she was impressed by how quickly they were able to clear up this section of the house. It was previously untouched until they came in with the painters. Carefully taking a sharp left, she went down the barely lighted hallway – paint and no bulbs would fix that in no time. She slowed as she was able to make out the end table that stood next to the wall and knew she took the right turn – this house was full of many secret passageways and had at least two types of everything.

She placed the tray on the barren table and began to remove the brass key from her pocket when she heard the doorbell go off. She sighed and hoped they could hold on, turning towards the door with the key in hand she unlocked it. Her eyes swept across the room until they found the girl by the window. She was happy they choose this room for and not the other – it didn't have very good natural lightening.

The caregiver knocked once and placed the key back into her pocket, turning once more towards the dead end hall; she picked up the tray and began to make her way inside the most beautiful room she'd seen.


	6. Chapter Six

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

without A trace

Chapter Six

The caregiver sighed in frustration as she quickly made her way down the stairs and towards the even louder knocking. She had to make sure the newest houseguest was comfortable and took her meds before attending to this matter. She put a smile on her face as she reached the way and opened the door, "How can I help you?"

The person on the other side gave an annoyed expression as he reached for his badge. She had an engagement and knew he had to wait at least ten minutes but there was a schedule. He quickly turned it into a radiant smile as he placed his badge towards her face, closely. Her eyesight was fine but she didn't show any displacement.

"I'm the new doctor of the newest houseguest. I believe they told you I was coming?" He said as he removed the badge from the young woman's face. He's eyes ranked over her to find any identification but there wasn't a badge. She hummed and thought he wasn't expected until tomorrow but never less moved at out of his way. It was requested she and the doctor wear the newly-made authority badges and use them if necessary - it was able to unlock certain rooms and such.

"You have a unique name doctor," the caregiver said as she quickly closed the door and punched in the passcode when it was firmly locked. He looked around the spacious foyer and knew he was only here at certain times but that didn't stop him from observing everything. She turned around and walked through the foyer in quick strides as she made her towards the record player. She carefully stopped the current track and gave a glance at the vinyl's that were housed in a glass case.

"I didn't see any identification on you, Miss?" The doctor said as he briefly watched her but he was getting impatient and only had a certain amount of time. He started to understand why his employer handed him this job; it was time-consuming.

The caregiver gave him a quick smile as she finished placing another vinyl in with ease. She knew she should be wearing the badge but if she was already on the first name basis, why need it? She knew there were doors that could be unlocked but she was on a schedule, "Mari Evelyn, doctor. I do have my badge but I doubt I'll need it."

The doctor lighted laughed at that but didn't question. Mari Evelyn smiled at the good-hearted nature that the doctor was bringing and decided this was going to be an interesting couple of months. She heard her wrist watch chirp and glanced down. It still amazed her how far technology had come since she was in this town but still don't understand it. Her employer already programmed Miss. Dianna's schedule in there and would frequently chat with Mari Evelyn herself.

"I should be attending to the houseguest about now," The doctor said as he watched her face light up when her Apple Watch chirped. He already wasted three to four minutes already and he needed to examine her before his required time was up. He came an extra day early in order to do so but it seemed like Miss. Marigold wasn't about to let him out of her sights.

Mari Evelyn tapped a button and watched it disappear but knew the doctor was correct, "While you were knocking I gave Miss. Dianna her food, drinks, and prenatal victims."

The doctor gave a nod as he began to walk towards the stairs with Mari Evelyn closely following him.

* * *

The music would periodically stop as the two women careful and slowly made their way down the hallway. Mona and Emily had to use their flash app as their only source of light and more often times than not, the app would abruptly shut off. Emily had heard Mona say three times she was so going to call the app company – Em didn't care as long as it continued to work.

"It seems like the never ending hallway," Emily commented as she used her phone to see what was lined against the walls. There were boxes except for the old fashioned medical equipment that was placed in-between.

"I know but I think we're coming to an end," Mona replied back as she noticed a door at the end. She hoped this one was unlocked and contained the music – that would skip and start completing over, mid-sentence. She thought exploring this dark hallway would be exciting but it was slowly turning into a horror flick. The elevator lighted up and left as soon as the women stepped off it and they seemingly didn't have service but did in said elevator.

"I hope so; you want me to try Aria or Hanna again?" Emily questioned as they got closer towards the door with every step. Mona pondered it but didn't want to waste the time shining the phone at Emily while trying not freak out – she was positive she saw someone behind her once.

"No, we need to save what's left of our battery. Also, remind me to call the company about that," Mona replied as she stopped at the door with slightly unwanted butterflies. Emily stopped a good distance behind the other brunette and wished this would hurry up. Mona carefully grasped the door handle and twisted it slightly. It opened with ease and slightly swung open.

Mona moved her phone light around until she saw something familiar – it was a record player and just about to play again. She quickly walked over and prevented it from happening with a sigh. Emily stayed behind and surveyed what she could with the amount of light. Mona moved the phone around and was surprised when she came across a file cabinet, "I think I found something."

Emily quickly stepped inside the medium assumed room and made a beeline for Mona. She didn't know why the music was playing nor did she want to. Anything found would be helpful and then they could get out.

Unbeknownst to them, the elevator quietly opened at the other end and someone stepped out – thankful their plan to preserve the lights worked.

Mari Evelyn gave a light timid knock before entering. The doctor watched her go in first before entering. He could hear Marigold explain quickly about his presence before coming back out.

"She's a little tired but that's expected given her journey," Mari Evelyn said as she stepped to the side and allowed the doctor to enter. The doctor glanced around the room and dint find anything out of the ordinary besides the cool air. The day was winding down and the natural sunlight streamed what was left into through the window. A young brunette woman was standing in front of it and the doctor took a small breath.

"Doctor this is Dianna," Mari Evelyn said sweetly as she walked towards the woman and carefully turned her around. He looked between Dianna and Marigold with a slightly confused expression on his face. He saw a picture of Dianna and she wasn't it, "Your joking right?"

Mari Evelyn was taken back by the doctor's question and carefully placed an arm around the nervous girl, "No it isn't, doctor." She was sure they found the right one given owners instructions and what she'd briefly seen in the foyer. Dianna was a lovely woman but had some problems that led her to be placed in the care of a distant relative. It wouldn't help if the doctor thought it was joking matter.

"I'm sorry; I must have read the wrong file earlier. I had two Dianna's. I apologize," The doctor said quickly as he tried to regain his cover and hoped he could help her at least. She wasn't bad looking but she had that dark presence around her. Mari Evelyn gave a worry glanced at the doctor and slowly eased her grip on Dianna's arm. The doctor took that as a sign to begin to examine the woman and hoped his employer would be too mad.

The companion laid down the Ravenswood newspaper with a satisfied sigh. They reached across their desk and grasped the cigarette with a complex expression. They guest didn't say anything as they watched them do this but knew soon it'd end. The companion brought the cigarette towards their lips and sucked, "We must send flowers, yes? It's not every day you get _beat_ by someone average."

The guest gave a nod but was getting bored and it showed. The companion flicked his ash buds into the crystal tray and studied the guest's expression for a minute, "What's wrong? This is what _you_ wanted, correct?"

"It is but you read the papers of how the mysterious person tortured them, girls. The mysterious person is back and gave _us_ a warning," The guest said as they pushed back their chair and got up. She knew going after the newly elected Senate of Pennsylvania's daughter was a mistake, especially after receiving a warning.

"The person didn't _technically_ give us a warning; they just broadcasted it through the entire PA system. Please calm down, Morgan," The companion said as he put out his cigarette. He knew his ways of getting Spencer here wasn't really healthy given the knowledge they saw on the missing flyer but it was for her best. She was their friend and after she confided in them about her mysterious back and forth, they took action.

"I know but I can't shake the feeling, we shouldn't have done it _there_ ," Morgan said as she began to pace and hoped Lucy was debriefing Spencer. _There_ was where they were able to get Spencer after careful followings and the dose of medicine - luckily there weren't many residents at that BB.

"Mor, everything is going to be alright, okay? Tomorrow we'll all leave this eerie place and head for Washington," The companion said as he pushed back his chair and walked towards Morgan. They were lucky a cousin of Spencer's agreed to let them stay at her grandma's house for "down time". He sighed as he thought of the unfriendly move he did – placing the copy of the flyer on her door and playing some loud music until Morgan came back. It was surprising how long it actually took to get a new passport and finding someone to help as well – Lucy. Four days wasn't ideal with keeping her "hostage" but she was mostly in and out. Morgan couldn't shake the feeling something was going to go wrong and couldn't believe they got help from Mathis, regarding the newspaper situation.

The doctor quietly watched as his employer paced the carpet in silence. His guest didn't say anything but knew how to send a glare in his direction. It had been twenty minutes since he returned to his apartment and found them – waiting, "I don't understand how this happened?"

His guest didn't even flinch at the employer's outburst but instead stood stoically against the wall. This was time to be logically not freak out when you hear the unexpected news. The doctor turned his attention to the files and newspaper that were scattered on his desk; he quietly resumed work on finding any clues. Everything he gathered was up to date but something happened to danger one of his employer's "dolls".

"We don't know how but we will get her back," The guest finally spoke up as she began to move forward and placed a hand on the frantic man. She knew how important this "doll" meant to him and he knew how much she meant to her. The doctor didn't dare look up at the guest's words and instead quietly began to criticize himself. He jumped at the chance to prove his worth and after his employer's assumed finding of her; the doctor waited the amount directed than applied. The employer was sure he found her, given his knowledge and money, but when the doctor's call came in – the information and money didn't provide anything but false hope.


	7. Chapter Seven

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

without A trace

Chapter Seven

"Let me get this straight, you two kidnapped me for my own wellbeing?" Spencer questioned as she looked between her friends from Washington. Morgan gave a small smile and nodded her head while Jackie avoided eye contact. It seemed like a sweet gesture but they totally screwed up her plan – she was _this_ close.

"We didn't expect it to be this long, actually. Things got – " Jackie got cut off when he felt Morgan lightly smack him on the head. He deserved that especially after he revealed about the missing flyer on the door and loud music. Spencer didn't say anything and honestly didn't care as long as she was able to get back to Rosewood; so she took to her breathing exercises. Soon Lucy would be with her food and sure enough, a light timid knock was heard and the older blonde entered.

Spencer smiled as she saw Lucy hold in her hand and as she made her way towards the comfortable young brunette, "I got the best burger that was recommended at Mimi's." Lucy was thankful the drive wasn't too far away and that they had an ATM.

Spencer was about to reach for the food and as she slightly lends forward when an alert was heard. Everyone one paused and Morgan was sure she turned off the phone, "Sorry."

Jackie gave a glance at Mor as she quickly withdrawal her phone with slight frustration – she should not have worn them jeans, "You've had a phone and you didn't think to mention it to me?"

Morgan winced at Spencer tone and knew she should have while Jackie just shrugged and began to walk away from the bed, "I know I should have alerted your family once you fully woke up but this person…"

"…is dangerous and I was close to nailing the bastard that hurt my friend," Spencer finished as she gestured for Lucy to take the bag away, food could wait but her friends couldn't. She held out her out and loudly began to count to ten as she waited for Mor to place it in her hand. Mor gave a look to Jackie who gave a nod and resumed walking around the room that was the high end yet simplest one he'd seen. Jackie was able to get in touch with someone who knew a thing about computers and well, any calls going out couldn't be traced nor called back too. He sure loved the world they lived in technical wise.

"I am sorry and I was going to inform your parents once we landed in Washington safely," Morgan said as she walked around the ataman and placed the black iPhone in her hand. Lucy took that time, to quietly leave and place the food on a plate with more napkins. It was going to be a long few hours as they waited for everything to be okayed but given Spencer's need to return after that disapproving look, something was about to change.

Aria watched as the clock ticked by ever so slowly. It had to be at least an hour since Mona called and asked them to meet her at her apartment – thankfully, Hanna had an inkling on where the key would be. Hanna had tried to reach Mona to no vile and instead focused her attention on the name Dianna. Ezra and Toby went through the papers and newspaper but couldn't find a Dianna anywhere, "How is this helping?"

Ezra stopped looking at the newspaper when he heard Caleb's frustrated question. It was helping to an extent but it was basically pointless. Toby ignored Caleb and continued to shift through the papers. Hanna took the time to get up and go to the kitchen to get a drink.

"It is helping, Caleb. Yes, we've looked through the papers countless times but we may have missed something," Hanna said as she reached for a glass and walked towards the sink. Caleb knew she was right but he felt like he did when Hanna was missing – hopeless and somewhat responsible; he saw Spencer being shifty and texting more than usually. Aria gave a nod at Hanna's statement and was about to get up when a turn of a door handle was heard.

"Remind me to never go exploring with you again," Emily stated as she entered the apartment with Mona following closely behind – in her hand was a file. Mona rolled her eyes and knew Emily was somewhat into the whole exploring idea, "Sure."

"Where have you been? It's been an hour since your call," Hanna said as she placed her glass on the counter and looked at the women. Mona quickly entered and Emily shut the door behind her before locking it.

Mona gave a sheepish smile as she made her way to the cluttered paper floor living room, "We went exploring after a mishap with the elevator." Emily nodded as she quickly followed the brunette's lead and wanted to know why she wasn't able to see the contents of the file yet.

"Mishap with elevator, what happened?" Aria asked as she shifted in her seat to get comfortable – she was getting restless.

"Nothing important," Mona said as she smiled when she glanced to see Em giving her a glare, "anyway I – _we_ were able to find something, though. Thanks with the help of that janitor."

Emily grimaced at the mention at the janitor was glad he was able to help, "Yeah despite his presence out of nowhere he did allow us to take that file." Mona gave a nodded as she sat down and held the old worn file up for display – like she was one of those info commercial models. Almost everybody tilted their head with curiosity expect for Ezra; he wanted to look through the countless papers and could hear what would be said.

"What's in the file, Mona?" Caleb questioned as he began to make his way over and was about to reach out when Mona moved it back. She was going to reveal the contents of what she found and not him.

"If anyone is going to say what is in this file, it's me and I'm about too," Mona replied as she gently laid the file into her lap. Caleb softly sighed and gave her a small lip smile as he turned around – he needed to stay calm. Aria perked up when the word file was mentioned, Hanna's interested was intrigued as she passed by Caleb with a smile, and Toby kept quiet.

Mona scanned around the room before deciding to open the file and wasn't surprised by what she found. Emily shifted as she wanted Mona to hurry up and reveal what was hidden within, "We don't have all day, Mon."

Mona smiled at Hanna's nickname as she re-read the first piece of paper before finally speaking, "Spencer Dianna Drake, born on April 11, 1994, to Mary Drake, age 28 and Peter Hastings, age 31." The silence was hard as Mona quickly placed the birth certificate aside and read the other paper aloud.

"Spencer Caroline Hastings, born on April 11, 1994, to Veronica Hastings, age 27 and Peter Hastings, age 31," Mona said as she placed that one aside and gazed the closed adoption papers that seemingly consisted of two pages.

"So, it was Dianna and Caroline," Aria spoke up as she watched Mona read while Emily sent a look in her direction.

"We just found out something huge and that's what you take away from this?" Caleb said as he paced around the kitchen. Ezra stopped looking and glanced up Aria and softly shook his head. Toby didn't say anything as he got up and walked towards Ezra to help him. Hanna shouldn't be surprised given the Hastings and DiLaurentis connection regarding Jason but was… that family was more tangled together than ever before.

* * *

 _Lucy waited patiently for her as she lightly tapped her fingers against the overcrowded diner. She had just placed an order for Spencer under the name Julie and was patiently waiting. It was a homely diner but had an odd presence. She didn't notice someone watching her intently after her phone rang aloud loudly; she sheepishly answered it in hush tones. The conversation was brief but the name Julie was overheard twice. She ended the conversation and was happy her order was placed in front of her soon afterward. Lucy quickly paid and left; paying no attention to someone seating next to her – the person was erasing the paper to no end._

The doctor carefully trailed behind the car with slight ease and even turned twice to throw off suspicion. He got a good idea of where he was going and sure enough, he slowly pulled to a stop outside the large white picketed fence house. Based on the pictures he'd previously seen and he'd take a giant leap at guessing this was where Miss. Hastings's grandmother lived. He turned it off and quickly withdrew his phone and immediately began to take pictures. Satisfied with the pictures, he sent them to his employer and the employer's guest as he continues to occasionally glance at the house. This was it and he hoped he was ready for whatever his employer wanted to proceed with – if this was correct.

 _The doctor swiftly swept the pencil eraser endings of the page with a small sigh. He had been looking at Miss. Hastings file for the past ten minutes and no indicated gave a hint to who could have kidnapped her, "More pie, sugar?"_

 _He glanced up to see Mimi holding a plate of his favorite pie with a smile. He often came here to think since it was mainly quiet and no one bothered him, "Sure Mi. Can I please get a refill of the coffee too?"_

 _Mimi smiled as she placed the plate next to his empty one and quickly turned and walked towards the counter. He'd take that as a yes. His employer had given him two files of Miss. Hastings – one before Washington and the one after; he was looking at the latter. It got rather crowded at this time but he liked to see everyone rushing – there was a certain time to uphold after all. He couldn't help but overhear the name Julie pop up twice as he happened to re-read the name, Melissa Julie Hastings. He quickly underlined it and knew it wasn't a mistake – no one in this town was named Julie; his employer basically informed of all the townspeople names and alias. He tried to listen but hush tones were hurried than before he knew it, the woman was leaving. This was his chance. He quickly placed the money down, grabbed his files and left._

It was mid-dawn when the little gang decided to leave Spencer's grandmother's house. The fog would be a problem but given the information Spencer provided it shouldn't be too bad. Lucy made sure everything was turned off and placed in its original place as per request by Spencer cousin. Morgan made sure to place every newspaper that they had received together while Jackie made sure Spencer was taken care for.

Jackie eased to a stop as the light turned red and was thankful he didn't see any old time cars cruise by. Morgan glanced in the mirror to make sure Spencer was okay; sure enough, she was. Lucy would continue to gaze at the window as they passed through the eerie town that was Ravenswood.

Spencer smiled as she felt the phone buzz and quickly typed the reply as she felt the car began to move forward. The soft hearings of Jackie's iPod playlist began to shuffle and play another song when Morgan looked over at Jackie and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She started to smile until saw headlights shine through the fogginess, "Jack!"

 _I'll be back soon x S_ Spencer smiled when she saw the message was received and was about to reply to her mother when heard Morgan yell. She quickly glanced up to see what was wrong when she felt it. Her head slammed into the window with force as she heard her phone ring. Her ears rung as she heard the metal bending and could already feel some substance trickle down her forehead.

* * *

Caleb smiled as he received his text and was about to text her back when he deiced to call her. The Hastings and the DiLaurentis stood stand-offish around Mona's apartment as they surveyed their surroundings around them. It was intense every sense Mary stepped in the apartment and then Mona revealed what she found at Welby. It was good to hear about Spencer but Veronica was determined to give something to of Spencer's supposed friends. Caleb sighed as he heard the dial tone of the phone and fawned. The gang up kept the papers and stood slash seated around the room – what they need now was for Spencer's return home and answers from Mary. It was just after dawn and Hanna decided to cook with the help of Aria. In just a few short hours, their friend would be safely returned and they could pool their resourced information together to figure out who this mysterious person was.


	8. Chapter Eight

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

without A trace

Chapter Eight

 _The doctor continued to watch the house and was surprised no one came out yet. His employer's second in command was going to be accompanying him on tonight's stake out then the mission tomorrow. It was risky but it would get results, "This better work, Doc. If she winds up dead…"_

 _The doctor didn't say anything but had faith it would work if those people he paid did the job correctly. All his employer said was get her to him but he didn't mention anything about little bruises – as long as she wasn't dead, the doctor considered it to be alright. The second in command grew bored and really needed to speak to the PA system's "DJ"- all the songs played so far were alright but not great._

" _We have six hours till dawn breaks," the doctor said as he lightly tapped the steering wheel. The second in command didn't say anything but was going to speak to her friend – she was stuck with the doctor while he was getting ready to play house; nothing was simple._

" _So, what's your name?" the doctor questioned as he turned to the second in command and needed an actual name – they'd been working together for a couple of days and didn't know anyone's name._

 _The second in command glared back and supposed she could provide something as she was stuck with the idiotic doctor, "You can call me B. What's your name, Doc?"_

 _The doctor shifted in his seat and decided to use his actual until something occurred to him, "You can call me Doc. I'm quite taken use to the name."_

 _B gave a nod and knew what his name was but decided to go along with it besides he'd be dead soon enough, "Okay, doc." She focused her attention on the house and wished she didn't have to kill anyone that snuck up on her for their fucked up ritual – she had no idea why he chose this town but it was somewhat isolated._

B frustration for the idiotic doctor grew as she watched the scene before her unfolded. The car was hit and thankfully not on Spencer's side but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any repercussions. The doctor tried to remain calm as he watched the scene as well and was happy the perpetrator didn't have a license plate, "See I told you she'd be fine."

B sent him a glare as she began to unbuckle herself and reached for her phone to send a text to her friend. _It's done. Be ready._ She didn't include how they accomplished of grabbing the young woman because she wasn't ready for that headache, "Just get out."

She placed her phone back in her jeans and reached for the side piece she complimented using on the doctor the night before, "Is that necessary? I mean they were hit pretty hard… well, on one side they were."

B rolled her eyes as she opened her door and shook her head, "That's the point idiot! We can't have any witnesses but that doesn't mean I can't have any fun." Her friend said to use any mean necessary to get rid of those that took his "doll" away and she fully intended to do that but she had to stick the plan.

B heard the doctor comply but ignored it in favor of the brunette in the passenger seat. She walked across the road in short strides as she surveyed the scene as she walked around. She briefly gave a glance to the "doll" – that was the doctor's job – and focused her attention on the brunette. She yanked the door open and looked at the scene before her. The man's body was twisted at an angle but she really didn't care as she reached over the brunette's body and unbuckled her belt. The brunette slowly started to stir awake as she felt movement and felt herself be roughly pulled from the car.

Morgan's head hurt as she tried to observe the scene around her but couldn't because she held upright by a blonde woman with a smirk, "I'm going to give you a head start. I'll say five minutes then I'll come find you. You better start now."

Morgan tried to listen to her words as she tried to glance back but couldn't, "Do you hear what I said? Leave." She nodded and was shoved forward in a direction – she was luckily she don't fall forward as she began to walk towards the woods.

The doctor didn't say anything as he checked the man –clearly died on impact - and the other female – nothing serious, "This one's uh, alive."

B gave a nod as she watched the brunette finally pick up her pace. The doctor quickly made his way towards the main object. He could hear the glass as it crunched underneath his feet but ignored it. He carefully opened the door and held a hand out as caught her before she fell forward. She had a light blood wound but it wasn't serious and was glad she didn't bust her head open. B turned her gaze around from the hunt and focused her attention on the other, "How is she?" She could see blood began to lightly cake her face.

"She should be fine but we'll need confirmation," the doctor said as B had a complex look on her face – she didn't look 'fine'.

"I'll take care of this, you take her to the hospital or whatever he gave you to do," B said as she watched him closely before she heard a groan – the other female. The doctor gave a nod and carefully removed the brunette from the car as he noticed the other began to wake. He hoped it was quick.

 _Morgan took a sip of water as she watched her friend do her magic with the papers and the information Mathis was feeding her. Jack was writing down all the information that Spence and Mathis seemingly said to one another and more than once had to ask them to slow down. Lucy decided to make a timeline although it wasn't the best – it worked. Morgan couldn't believe Spencer got the worship dude to actually help; sure, he somewhat helped her but it was for an ad._

 _Spencer listened intensely and knew her time was almost up as it was nearing midnight, "You triple checked everything, correct?"_

 _Mathis surpassed a groan as he quietly walked through the records room and couldn't believe he was helping "Dianna" out, "I'm positive, Dianna. It's nearing midnight and I'm pushing my luck as it is."_

 _Spencer understood what he meant by that and hoped Miss. Jasmine understood what Mathis was doing, "I know and you did your fair share, thank you."_

 _She sincerely meant that and was about to ask something else when the PA system started to be heard, "I-I need to leave now, Dianna. You know what happens if I'm caught outside now."_

 _Spencer winced at Mathis words and hoped he would be able to make it home, "Mat – Mathis, thank you." The line went dead and Spencer closed her eyes._

 _Morgan stilled her movements as she heard the song began to play and knew what would happen if anyone was found outside at or after midnight – it wasn't pretty. Jack grimaced as he wrote down the piece of information Mathis was able to provide and hoped the man the best. Lucy focused her attention on the scattered timeline and just thought that hopefully tomorrow they'd be able to leave this fucked up town._

Morgan walked through the eerie woods and was glad the fog was able to clear. She was able to gather information and if she followed the pathway she'd seen Spencer previously map out then everything would be okay. Except it wasn't and she was truly fucked. She didn't know if her boyfriend or Lucy was alive and she heard a gun go off – so probably not. All she had to do was follow the "signs" then she'd be home free – well, walking along the line between Ravenswood and Rosewood.

Her arm hurt after being pulled from the damaged car and given a head start. She was luckily all she sustained was a blow to the window but that didn't mean it was all positive – she could have a concussion or something else. She tripped at least once and was sure she heard some twig's snapping in the distance. Morgan could fight but wasn't sure she would be able to obtain the strength that Spence and the other girls went through – all the physiological twistedness.

She began to think of something else as she continued around the forest with uncertainty. If she were to die, she hoped it'd be quick but knowing this mysterious fucked up person it'd be painful for taking away his "doll". She just had to think positive and remember what Spence said, "The edge of woods where the line lays is safety."

* * *

 _Ivory watched as her niece paced before her in frustration. She didn't like to be lied to especially if it was by family and she knew this. She was still processing the information she told her minutes prior. Dianna was actually Spencer and there was a reason the young brunette was always here. She knew something was off when she saw that name appear on her phone screen more than once._

 _Ivory took a breath and wonder if her sister knew of her well doings, "Does Elle know of this?" She saw her pick up the young brunette once or twice before but didn't mention it – it wasn't her business until now._

 _The young woman stopped pacing at the mention of her young sister and shook her, "No. She doesn't even know I know Spencer. Elle and I haven't been in contact lately."_

 _Ivory seemed satisfied with the answer and gave a nod. It was dangerous but it was noble to help a friend like that but she knew no good could come from it. She was glad to know that Di – Spencer was in capable hands, though. The woman began to pace once more and it getting on her nerve, "Morgan."_

 _Morgan winced at her aunt's tone but continued to pace – it helped her think often more than not. It had been two days since they "took" Spencer and it hadn't gotten better._

Ivory tried to remain calm as she processed the information Mimi just gossiped as soon as she entered. There was a wreck and two people had died – on impact and gunshot wound. It's rumored that the Rosewood Police will come over. It was just after dawn broke and there were already rumors that appeared. She hoped Mathis could shed some light on the subject – she wasn't stupid and Jasmine liked to talk. Ivory had it on good authority that Mathis just got a warning after being caught at midnight and made a note to send Mr. Nickels a pie.

She had waited patiently as she took a sip of coffee and hoped her niece received her message. She called her at five in the morning and requested Elle come visit her immediately. An hour or two had passed when she finally heard the doorbell jingle at Mimi's – it wasn't unusual since Ivory typical was the first one there.

"Hey Aunt Ivory," Gabrielle said as she made her appearance known beside the table. Ivory turned her to give her niece a smile and noticed some others had tagged along. Two older adults while two young adults stood beside them, "Please seat down." Gabrielle took a seat next to Ivory while the two older people took the both seat; the younger adults stood standing.

Ivory was able to catch Mimi's attention and gestured at her glass then around the table. Gabrielle grew uncomfortable with the brief silence then spoke up, "What happened? You called me earlier than usual."

Ivory took a breath and tried to think of how to approach the subject lightly when Mimi came over with a tray. She gave polite smiles and sat down everyone's drinks and thankfully didn't stay and talk.

"Your sister was involved in Di – Spencer's kidnapping," Ivory said calmly as she took a sip and waited for the reaction. Gabrielle took a breath and hoped Morgan was alright and was about to question it when Ivory continued, "there was a wreck – one died on impact and the other a gunshot wound. I haven't heard any more news on who they we're."

"Where was this at?" Caleb immediately questioned while Mona had to place a hand on his shoulder – he didn't need to be hot headed at the moment. Veronica shared a look with Peter and hoped Spencer was okay.

"It was up by the Lakeson Woods or according to gossip," Ivory replied as she looked at her niece. Gabrielle processed the information and knew something was up when she received a voicemail post from Morgan last night – they weren't close at the moment.

"Okay, so we find out what we can and go from there," Mona said confidently as she tried to not to think of worst outcome – there was no way the person would kill Spencer after wanting her.

* * *

Alison smiled as she saw Nurse Amanda enter with her discharge papers. It had been a span of twelve hours since she was told that she'd be discharged when her doctor would return. Alison found it odd that Elliot wanted her out but didn't question it – she'd play the willing patient slash wife, "Thank you."

Amanda smiled and would miss the young blonde and their "talks" but was happy she'd be going home, "You're welcome. I'm happy that Ted okayed your leave and am glad you filled out your questionnaire."

Alison briefly smiled as she signed her papers opting to leave out the name Rollins – she didn't legally change it – while trying not to think of the weird tactic's Welby had. Elliot was playing the loving husband and had taken her plastic bag of clothes she came in with outside to the car – probably threw them away. She handed over the papers and hoped she'd be able to make a call before Elliot came back in, "So, that's it? I'm free to leave?"

Amanda gave a nod as she signed the bottom and gave the blonde one last look before leaving, "Your official done at Welby."

Alison smiled and watched her walk out before making her way towards the phone that was placed back in the room; glancing around she picked it up and dialed a number she hadn't dialed in weeks, "Hey, it's me. We have a problem."

The person on the other smiled and knew he hadn't visited in like two days but he had a reason, "You mean _you_ always have a problem?" Alison rolled her eyes and quickly went into detail about said problem quietly when she heard a knock.

She gave a glance behind her and saw her husband leaning against the door with curiosity, she flashed a smile and held a finger up, "I know Em, and I'll be home soon. Talk to you soon."

"Wow, I upgraded to Em. Thanks so much Ali," The other end laughed as he said it and gave a good bye before hanging up. Alison faked a goodbye and made a note to call him back later on after she posted an embarrassing picture of him first. Alison quickly put the phone down, took a breath and turned around – show time.


	9. Chapter Nine

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

without A trace

Chapter Nine

 _Morgan traced along the creased line that was purposely placed there. Jack and Lucy were chatting amongst themselves and Spencer took her aside as the called continued. It was a map of the Lakeson Woods and according to what Spencer was saying it'd be someone's ticket out of this town – if something were to happen. Spencer watched with curiosity as she waited for Morgan to react, "I already told Jack and Lucy. I saved the best for last."_

 _Morgan gave a small attempt at a smile but fawned, "How long have you been planning this?"_

 _Spencer shrugged and though it had to be a couple of days give or take – you always had to have an escape plan, "A couple of days... it wasn't that hard. I had a local give me an "official" tour of the woods then came back. I made small markings were I could, so depending on the weather…"_

 _Morgan nodded along and processed the information and hoped this was the last effort. She was still a little fuzzy on the details, "I or we have to go the line and we're safe?"_

" _The edge of where the line lays is safety," Spencer replied as Morgan took that as a yes but didn't know how exactly it'd be safe._

" _Safety as in…" Morgan trailed off as she hoped Spencer could fill her in._

 _Spencer gave a glance at the map and lightly traced the line herself, "Safety as in… someone that will meet you or whomever on the edge."_

Morgan was lucky she was able to find the markings easily and that she hadn't been attacked yet. But she had a sense she was being watched and wonder if this was a mind game – her leading this person to whoever was the safety. It shouldn't be long until she reached the line but felt uneasy about this whole ordeal. She'd been given a head start by the blonde bitch but nothing happened. She wasn't running around the damn woods like a killer was after her or begging not to be hit again – it puzzled her but she quickly learned to adapt. There was a reason and as she passed by another marking she wondered if she was supposed to die out here – wondering or being found by them, ritual people.

She hoped Spencer was doing okay and tried to think of something that would take her mind off the situation but not too off – she needed to be alert. She thought of a song as she listened her shoes crunch the leaves under her feet and was surprised when she reached it. Just as she was about to cross over, she heard something snap and turned around. The blonde woman was standing there watching her closely before smiling and walking away.

Confusion crossed Morgan's mind as she watched the woman walk away with a gun in hand. She didn't voice it though and turned back around and let out a scream. A man stood before her with a complex expression on his face, "Hello Morgan."

* * *

B walked away as she heard the brunette scream but knew she was capable hands. She felt her phone buzz and quickly took it out. _Great, I'm ready. You know what you have to do._ She sighed as deleted it and thought of the plan that took days to construed – it wasn't going to be pretty. B continued to walk towards the edge and happy she didn't run into them, ritual people. She felt her phone buzz again. _It's done. She's safe._ B gave a smile at that and was able to at least deliver some good news.

* * *

 _Mathis walked around the record keeping room with slight disdain as he held two files in his hand. He shouldn't have agreed to help "Dianna" but she did make a good point – if he helped, she'd be able to leave early. It wasn't wise of him to come at the tenth hour but he made an excuse and was able to gain access – as long as he understood the repercussions; he did. He'd been on the phone with her for the past thirty minutes and was surprised how quickly they began to bounce information back and forth. He could hear her friend occasionally bring up a question or two but that was it. He laid them on the table and began to skim one._

 _Mathis flipped the current record closed and moved to the next on. He could Dianna reply but ignored it in favor of skimming the medical record that suddenly got interesting. It was dated from 2004 and was from the insane asylum Radley. He grew confused as to why this file would be placed in the Ravenswood insane asylum archives and not Rosewood's – he knew some of the Radley patients had transferred to Radley's sister asylum before the fire. The name struck out to him but he didn't mention it as he flipped that one close. He needed to remember to keep a close eye on that one, "What else do you need?"_

 _Mathis said as he moved the file towards the end of the table and someone else caught it. He didn't look at the person and instead focused on the conversation._

Mathis kept to himself as he made his way towards Mimi's café at an unreasonable hour – it was much later than his usual appearance. Three hours had passed since dawn broke and he just heard the news – he tried to push it out. The only reason he was here today was because of the mysterious person. He kept his head down as he opened the door and was greeted with kind words as he made his over towards his regular table expect some other people were there as well.

"Hello everyone," Mathis said as he glanced around the table to see two familiar faces – Ivory and Elle. Elle gave a short nod but seemed distant while Ivory smiled somewhat and made a gesture. Veronica watched the man in front of her with curiosity while Peter glanced at the boy.

"Jasmine filled us in. You spoke to Spencer last night?" Ivory spoke up as she watched Mathis shift. He gave a nod and supposed he should begin from the beginning but left out the detail of the mysterious person.

Mathis gave a short nod and felt someone's hand on his back and immediately tensed, "Relax sugar. I have your regular cooking up now."

Mimi was soft spoken as she said those words as quietly as possibly – it was amazing he was able to leave last night unhurt; others wouldn't have been so lucky.

"Thanks, Miriam," Mathis replied as he saw her place his regular glass down then leave – she know it was tense and would ask about it later. He stood awkwardly at the end of the table and wished he didn't come but he needed to make his appearance – he was ordered to do so.

Veronica grew tired of this silence game and spoke up – her daughter needed to be found, "What did you talk about?" They didn't have all day and at this rate, it would be.

Mathis took a sip and tried to calm his nervous, "We actual met at the record room when she was Dianna. She was looking for something but also looking at the Lakeson map that was hanging quarterly. We weren't close but she did call in need of a favor last night…"

 _He listened to what she was providing and gave brief nods and hums to comply. The person didn't say anything as they continued to watch him with curiosity. He heard someone ask something about the map that was now missing but didn't speak out loud, "What she is saying is correct."_

 _The person titled their head at this but Mathis ignored it, "Just be prepared." The woods were known to lurk crazies that "marked" their spot for their own worship. It was risky but had to give props to Dianna for thinking about the plan on the dime._

* * *

Mona and Caleb surveyed the scene ad understood why the Rosewood PD would have to be called in. The Ravenswood police weren't doing a great job at all – standing outside the scene and taking pictures on one of those old-time cameras, "I'm glad Toby would be coming here – that's saying something."

Caleb gave a nod as he tried to not think about the redhead woman's death – shot point blank, twice. There were some people searching the woods from what Mona was able to gather but they didn't go far. He took a couple of pictures himself after getting a shrug if he could.

Mona sighed as knew this wouldn't go anywhere but did notice scattered papers that lay beneath that poor woman's feet, "Do you mind if I got something from in here?" She didn't want to even try to open up the door, so she went around towards the already opened one.

The suppose police force looked at one another and gave the go ahead – it was less paperwork anyway. Mona calmed herself as she reached across the seat and began to pick them up. Blood and brain matter were on them but she'd be able to work through that. She placed them on the seat when something caught her attention by the woman's foot – a black iPhone. She quickly picked it up and placed it in the papers as she slowly got out.

"Thanks and I tell you what was in these," Mona said as she gestured for Caleb after standing upright. He complied and noticed the paperwork but didn't say anything. They began to walk when Mona could feel a gaze on her – she quickly around and didn't see anything. She shook it off and handed the papers to Caleb while retrieving her own phone.

"I'll call Hanna and inform her and the rest of what happened," Mona said as she began to dial Han's number as they made their way towards the car. Caleb didn't say anything and just wanted to read what was said in these papers.

* * *

Hanna listened to what Mona was relaying to her and wished she didn't have to the bearer of bad news. She should have known something would happen and it was just like Spencer said, hope breeds internal misery. She gave short nods as she walked around Mona's apartment and could feel all eyes on her – they were already worried after Gabrielle appeared and Veronica, Peter, Mona, and Caleb left with her. She hanged up after Mona explained they'd be on the road once again. She drew in a breath and got her thoughts in order, "What's happening?"

Aria questioned as she waited for Hanna to end the call and after a brief pause, she spoke up. Hanna bit her lip and began to speak - it was now or never, "Apparently, those that kidnapped her were her friends from college. They decided to take action and did what they did."

Emily didn't say anything but listened and was somewhat okay that Spencer was able to open up. Aria didn't think so much, "They decided to take action? They could have gotten her killed! Her plan whatever it was could have gotten her killed…" She trailed off when she felt Ezra place his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Hanna understood what Aria was saying but didn't even bring up the other news till she calmed down a bit, "Something else happened. There was a wreck and two people are dead – neither wasn't Spencer but one was shot in the head twice."

Melissa shifted slightly when she heard those words and hoped all would be well in the end – but she knew something drastic was about to happen.

* * *

The doctor was glad his employer temporally employed another doctor for the circumstance. He returned from his outings given the employer's orders and was glad to see the patient awake and mobile. He did take her to the hospital.

Spencer watched as he entered and should have known he'd be involved, "I shouldn't be surprised but yet I am. Why is that Elliot?"

Elliot didn't reply as he gave a smile to the other doctor and was handed her file. She had a minor head injury and was surprised she was still pregnant but that meant extra monitoring. Spencer watched him as he observed her file and wanted to reach and grab it but couldn't. The door behind them opened and B stepped in with a bothered expression. Spencer watched the unknown woman walk towards the doctors without looking at her.

B could see she was still standing and the doctor was right, "How is the patient?" She gave a glance to the woman and was happy to see she was standing up – it was around afternoon now and everything was going according to schedule.

Elliot handed B the file and didn't' want to watch her facial expression. He focused his attention on his loving wife's friend and made a note to make an excuse up – Alison was at home now, no doubt snooping or planning something. The employer's orders were to take her to the hospital and get her checked with occasional updated if the required time went over – it did. Then he'd and B would be on their way to the house he'd set up.

B hummed as she skimmed the contents and knew her friend would want to expand given confirmation of Spencer's pregnancy. She'd keep the information to herself given his recent behavior change in the past hour alone – scolding her for letting that bitch go and whatever he went on about. Although, he'd do something drastic to keep her in line when she got there – she'd have to think about that.

"Four and a half weeks along and everything seems healthy but needs extra monitoring," B read aloud as she began to pace. Spencer sighed with relief when she heard her baby was healthy given what she went through. B stopped pacing and closed the file shut as she began to watch Spencer – she didn't understand his favoritism with her.

"We should get going," Elliot said as he watched B watch Spencer. It was nearing two and they had a four-hour drive ahead of them – that didn't include extra stops.

B turned her attention from her towards the doctor, "Yeah, we should." Spencer thought of what was would take four hours but drew blank.

"It looks like you'll have an interesting road trip coming up but remember to pick her vitamins," the other doctor commented as she was handed the file. She didn't want to know but wanted to make sure her patient was going to be okay.


	10. Chapter Ten

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

without A trace

Chapter Ten

Mathis took a sip of his tea as he tried to push out the file he'd seen and focus on his conversation with Ivory. It was eight and Mimi was fixing to close up soon but they had an extra four hours. Ivory had invited him out for some "pick me up" time but he knew the truth – she wanted to see what she'd get, "What really happened."

Mathis grimaced at Ivory question and chose to ignore it – he didn't owe her anything but she had been an amazing friend. The person was supposedly gone and could tell but someone could be lurking in the shadows. He sighed as he began to relay the information he found and the person that was with him. Ivory listened as she made a note to inform her niece.

"What did the person want?" Ivory said as she engaged in conversation with him. She understood the gist of it but didn't understand fully why he'd help Mathis.

Mathis shrugged and fully didn't understand either but one thing was clear – he wanted Dianna and Mathis handed her to him. Ivory didn't say anything else but knew Mathis won't be taking this well. She sighed as tried to think of anyone that matched the name despite what the record said and came up blank.

"The person's gone, right? So, there's nothing to worry about," Ivory said as she took a sip of her own tea with slight ease. There would be a possibly the person would return but she didn't want to feel Mathis would worry.

Gabrielle listened intently as she wrote down the name her aunt gave her. She gave nods here and there as she walked around the apartment while others looked on. Gabrielle wanted to strangle Mathis for not passing on the information earlier but needed to relay it first. She listened to what her aunt quickly instructed before hanging up.

"That was my aunt and she just relayed some important information," Gabrielle said as she turned to face the gang of friends, DiLaurentis/Drake and Hastings families. She drew a breath and knew they wouldn't be happy but it was something.

Aria tilted her head as she waited for her to speak while Emily took another sip of wine. Hanna closed her eyes and wished whatever it was – it would help and not delay their search. This information mixed with the new information would help in whatever way and Mona wanted her to hurry. Caleb grew impatient, "Okay and..."

Mona sent him a glare but he didn't care – this supposedly could have helped hours ago. Gabrielle knew they were getting frustrated, "Mathis found a file and wasn't alone when he spoke to Spencer."

Veronica didn't say anything as she gripped her on glass tightly while Mary stood stoically in the corner by Jason. Melissa took a breath and asked the question that no one wanted to ask, "What was in the file and who was with him?"

"The file was dated from 2004 and was from that asylum that burnt down in 2005. Mathis didn't get a name but the person had to be connected to the name in the file," Gabrielle replied as she glanced around the room to see people relieved and disappointed. Alison listened as she checked her phone once more to see if Elliot contacted her and was surprised that he hadn't – Emily official filled her in when she picked her up. She was surprised to learn that there was high tech mask now involved and supposed that when saw Spencer, she wasn't really.

Melissa saw Alison check her phone but didn't bring it up – she didn't want to have a fight right now. Peter sipped on his scotch and wished this young woman would hurry up. Toby should have been back from his trip to Ravenswood with Detective Tanner but he had to be present at the station as they began to string they're own timeline.

Hanna began to move to the kitchen to get a drink in the short silence and wished Gabrielle would finish stalling. It was likely they hadn't heard the name before and would have to go to the precinct or maybe stay here – Mona would probably have the database.

"The name please," Emily spoke up as she crossed her arms across her chest and didn't want this to drag on more than it.

"The name was Alexander Young and he was eighteen when he was admitted," Gabrielle said quickly and probably shouldn't have taken the dramatic effect. Mary didn't say anything as everyone around her began to process the information; she quietly sighed and knew this wouldn't end up good. The Liars immediately connected the name towards Bethany and thought they at least found a motive.

* * *

 _The car ride was fairly pleasant except for the occasional threats from B to Elliot. They had to wait for an hour and a half for her medicine to be filled then the little trio ventured off. Spencer kept occupied by thinking of baby names and already had eliminated half of her families that dated back. Elliot drove the car after making an excuse about a conference while B altered between sitting by the doctor and Spencer. She was currently sitting next to Spencer and watched as she crossed off names on a sheet of already filled paper, "Wow, you've almost gone through the entire alphabet. Can I make a suggestion?"_

 _Spencer contemplated then gave a small shrug and figured any suggestion would be helpful, "Sure, go right ahead. We've got time…"_

" _I was thinking it'd be in the B range," B said as she continued to watch Spencer before finishing, "I was thinking Bethany?"_

 _Spencer paused as she began to write down the name in what limited space she had, "Bethany? I'm taking that's what your name is?" She didn't have a good experience with that name but didn't show any discomfort._

 _B tilted her head and was about to answer when Elliot interrupted, "We have three hours left to go and I'd appreciate if you could keep it down." B gave a tight lip smile as Spencer took the silence as a yes. It was going to be an interesting three hours._

 _B continued to watch Spencer as the hour progressed. She started to rethink this whole plan that had been days and subsequently months in the making – days for her and months for him. B usually went along with whatever he wanted but this time, it was different for an unknown reason – she felt weird. The doctor complied with his demands when he was hired on and she figured he had a motive – everyone did when they joined his "team". She had time to end all this and get away with it – to an extent; get the woman to safety and kill the doctor. It wouldn't be hard… but was she willingly to do it? She'd be willing to do anything but his temper was the one thing that conflicted her._

She felt relief when she passed the iconic Rosewood sign and knew it wouldn't be long. Elliot was dead and now she held _his_ precious one of four processions. Spencer hazily watched the trees pass by as they made their way in silence. In those three hours a lot have evidently changed and in the end, B had gone through it.

"You know you were his favorite before his obsession with Alison overcame him," Bethany said as she tightly gripped the stirring wheel and glanced in the rearview mirror once more. The silence was getting to her and she knew what would play if she turned on the radio. Spencer huffed lightly at that but didn't anything – she was his favorite all right, for his physiological games.

"You we – _are_ his favorite. Do you know how long he wanted you?" Bethany asked as she slightly pressed harder on the gas – she could have sworn she saw something behind her. It was the dead of night but this was the best time as any to move the woman. It matched up perfectly with her release and their delayed start.

"I have a pretty good idea," Spencer replied as she moved her gaze away from the trees and reached for the burner phone. The battery was halfway charged but there wasn't a signal. Bethany kept the focus on the road and mirror as Spencer quickly typed a text and hit send – she hoped it worked despite the circumstance. She gave a smile as she saw that the text did go through when she saw an unknown number pop up. Bethany gave the car a slight jerk when the phone rang and was positive the phone couldn't work but surpassed that – this _was_ Rosewood.

"Hello," Spencer quickly answered without so much of a thought – she was done playing this hide and seek game. Bethany about stopped the car right then but only made it go faster – she didn't know who was on the other end. It was only a matter of time before the truth was revealed.

The silence was heard on the other end before her name was barely heard, "Spencer?"

The young brunette immediately felt relief as she placed the whisper with the face, "Yeah, it's me. I'm glad my text went through."

Bethany almost wanted to grab the phone from the woman but she needed to relay that she was safe. She listened to the one-sided conversation with slight interest. She hoped Spencer was talking to someone she trusted. Bethany knew she lost the one person she trusted by doing this but was for the better. She had to keep telling herself that as she continued to drive.

* * *

Spencer took small strides as she moved across her backyard and into the glow that came from her house. She smiled as she began to slowly turn the knob and knew the person came through. She knew she put him on short notice but he was already in town. Bethany was quick to follow given what she heard about the small town and what usually found in the Hastings backyard, "When are the cops supposed to be here?"

Spencer had mentioned various times that her person would contact the cops yet Bethany was skeptical, "He said he called them, okay? It should be soon." Bethany gave a nod and watched as she opened the door fully.

Spencer smiled when she saw him hovered over the sink. She gave a knock on the door and the man tensed but quickly relaxed. The sound of water reached her ears as she began to walk in but that was quickly shut off. He turned around with dish towel in hand and immediately smiled when he saw her. It had been years but she still looked the same and vise versa. He placed the towel down and made his way towards her quickly. They met in the middle and were about to hug when a timid knock was heard.

Spencer quickly turned her head around and saw Bethany standing awkwardly against the door. She gave a quick smile and turned back around – it was time for introducing, "Sorry. Bethany this is Wren. And Wren this is Bethany."

Wren gave a polite smile towards the blonde while she stood stoically against the door. Bethany flashed a small smile as she watched Spencer and Wren hug – she could see his eyes pierce hers and felt the color began to leave her face.

 _B watched as he slowly began to walk towards the woman and stepped on something to grab her attention – it worked. He gave a brief smile at her before B turned her gaze away from the brunette and began to walk away. She could hear him say something politely but ignored it. It was better to ignore than view what was coming._


	11. Chapter Eleven

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story. 

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

without A trace

Chapter Eleven

Bethany remained stoic throughout the old friends' entire conversation except for the occasional introduction by Spencer. It was odd being introjected between the two – as if she was let in on something that nobody else understood. She knew the police weren't going to come but that didn't make her any less anxious.

Spencer took a sip of water and would occasionally catch Wren looking at Bethany but she didn't acknowledge it. Their conversation had dwindled down to what was happening these days and did she have a lot to tell – Spain, Washington and here. He would nod politely and she was surprised he referred to Caleb by his name and not "Hacker" although the same couldn't be said for Toby.

"How long have you two been together," Bethany questioned as she took a sip of wine that was provided by Wren. She had listened to her and Caleb's history but couldn't get an established date to when they go together.

Spencer smiled and couldn't believe it actually happened, "Um, two months next week." It still felt odd saying it but it was the truth and they had feelings for one another a lot longer. Bethany gave a nod and found it interesting but didn't say anything else; Wren didn't either.

 _Silence_. That was the first time it became this quiet without Spencer immediately questioning Wren on his travels back to America or he questioning her on her abroad trip. Bethany tried to think of something to say but every time it ended in a not so good place for her.

"I was thinking that we all take a trip. I know it's late but what's a little adventure? We haven't been there in years," Wren spoke up as he asked Spencer then at the word 'adventure' at Bethany. Bethany didn't know where this adventure would be given the details she was given about Rosewood and its surrounding areas – besides, Ravenswood. Spencer didn't speak at first but knew it was late but also knew it wouldn't be too long if she set a time limit – Wren always respected that.

"It's pretty late as is… but if we're back by midnight then I suppose I can go," Spencer said as she looked to Bethany for her approval of going with them or not. She thought about his last sentence as she heard Bethany give a less than confident yes. She set the glass down then remembered what she was wearing – her outfit was dirty given Bethany's activity with Elliot; she needed to change.

"I need to go freshen up then we'll be on our way, okay?" Spencer said as she stood up and noticed a dark substance beneath her feet. She fawned and tried to remember what spilt or caused the stain on the rug when she when she glanced up to notice Bethany and Wren in conversation. _Odd_. She shook her head and began to make her way around the table and sofa with uncertainty. Wren had a worried expression on his face as he watched Spencer get up and leave. Bethany would continue to sip on her wine but noticed what Spencer had – the substance seemed to get bigger and further stain the rug; her eyes cast upward and she noticed a bottle's tip at the edge of the table with droplets coming out.

* * *

It had been an hour since the name reveal and everyone went into overdrive. Mona was able to hack into the current holder of the Radley files database. Mary and Alison went to the Lost Woods when she volunteered that she found out Jessica rented a room and placed a deposit six years in advance. Jason and Melissa were currently talking amongst themselves but Emily swore she heard the words N.A.T. Club. Hanna and Aria tackled the text messages and Ezra wrote down the dates they were sent to match up with piles of papers. Veronica and Peter were using some of their connections and knew someone that worked at St. Andrew's in 2005. Caleb was slowly going stir crazy and Emily had tasked him with hacking into the cop's database. Emily was tasked with keeping everyone upright after she accidentally knocked over the pile of papers the small trio were thirty minutes in, oops. Gabrielle had to return home and would inform them if she received anything else from Ivory.

Aria softly sighed as she softly read aloud the messages in the silent room. Everyone wanted to know what was said but she kept the ones between Caleb and Spence private and just told Ezra the dates - Hanna didn't question. They were on their third known contact number when she scrolled and saw how much was transpired, "Wow, Spence."

Ezra glanced up while Hanna continued and hummed in response; she knew how much of a texter S was, "What is it?"

Veronica stopped mid-conversation and looked at Aria as did Peter. It seemed all eyes were on her as she struggled to stay her words but did, "It's just that she text this number immediately after she got done texting Caleb. There is at least four to five hours on this until four am."

Mona quickly opened another tab and entered into a database then spoke up, "What is the number Miss Aria?"

Aria started to blush when she remembered the Miss Aria you're a killer, not Ezra's wife clue that was given by Mona herself, "217 555 2785."

The brunette gave a nod and waited to see what popped up and knew it was a local area code. Caleb sighed frustrated when he didn't get anything from searching 'Andrew Young' into the database and pushed himself away from the computer. Hanna decided to read some of the messages aloud as they waited - it was better than silence. They were mostly worried exchanged and thank you's. The little pinwheel continued to spin when a knock was heard. It was like time stop then was heard again.

Emily made her way towards the door and with a breath, she opened it. She smiled when she saw Toby at the other end but he wasn't alone. A brunette stood beside him with awkwardness. She had to figure she was Morgan given the pictures that were found on the iPhone, "Come in."

Toby gave a polite nod and entered the apartment with Morgan trailing behind him slightly. He had hit the jackpot so to speak when he was leaving and a young woman was about to enter - they entered into a conversation and she revealed her name for help.

Toby glanced around the room and saw papers in neat piles, two computers opened, and people standing away from others - the usual How to Catch an 'A'. It was still silent as the people around them surveyed the young brunette.

Aria was the one to speak up as she glanced around, "Morgan. How are you?" She saw Mona raise an eyebrow at her politeness and non-questioning.

"I'm good and I just wanted to say..." Morgan was cut off by Hanna sending a glare her way.

Caleb spoke up impatiently, "Yes, we know you're sorry. Whatever. What happened after the car wreck?" Melissa shook her head at her sister's boyfriend but was glad they wanted answers instead of sitting around and accusing someone.

"I went to the edge and that's where I found safety," Morgan spoke softly as she caught the attention of a blonde haired man. He didn't say anything and drew in a deep breath; his sister had some unusual friends.

 _Morgan didn't say anything as she heard him repeated himself with politeness. She was worry of him given what she saw between the blonde woman and him but she really didn't see anything - unless she liked to smile at trees, "Hello."_

 _He smiled when she spoke and struck a brief conversation with her but it was short lived, "We must be going now. It's dangerous and I did promise I'd get you to safety." He would occasionally check his phone during their brief talk but reassume as if he didn't._

 _"Yeah, I suppose. Your Spencer's friend?" She questioned as she slowly began to walk towards him when she began to hear something in the distance. He gave a smile and shook his head, "I'd like to think we're more than that but who knows?"_

 _She smiled at that and crossed the line towards him; he stood there waiting patiently given her state and would give her curious looks. They quickly moved among theories with ease and Morgan was happy when saw a car parked at the end of the hill. If Spencer trusted him then so would she._

* * *

She let the water run all down her body and quietly hummed to herself as she heard the hush tones between Bethany and Wren. It had been an hour since they arrived and knew Bethany was anxious for the police to arrive but they would in due time.

She felt like she did when she was sixteen around Wren - hanging on to his words and lightly joking with him about his accident. He smiled while Bethany didn't say anything and had this expression of amusement slash worry.

Spencer quickly stepped out and turned off the water. She had brought in some of Caleb's clothes, well a T-shirt, to wear and some loose fitting jeans. She quickly got ready and through her hair up when she remembered something. She opened the bottom vanity door with ease and saw the spare phone laying there - you could never be too careful. She had it under an assumed name and used it to contact A.D. while in Ravenswood; Caleb never checked this bottom anyway.

She was about to tap on the contacts when she remembered she dropped this phone days prior. She was running and it slipped through her fingers... a light timid knock was heard. She shook her head and muttered a quiet, "Come in."

Bethany opened the door with ease and quickly made her way inside, "Hi."

Spencer knew she was anxious but the blonde had to have faith. Besides, she and Wren clicked - if you counted having to include her because she didn't speak.

"What's wrong," Spencer said as she resumed what she was doing and contemplated on who to text. She sent one text towards Aria while beginning a somewhat lengthy one to Caleb. Once she was satisfied, she hit send and knew it wouldn't take long for one to reply. Bethany bit her lip and didn't know how to start this off.

"He isn't who he says he is," Bethany blurted out after the silence began to creep in momentarily. Spencer glanced at Bethany and didn't understand where this suddenly came from. She fawned and didn't take lightly to people accusing her friends.

"What are you talking about," Spencer said as she hit ignore on the now silently buzzing phone. Caleb's name flashed across the screen for a minute before the screen saver and one missed call appeared. She placed the phone on the vanity and continued to stare at the non-speaking blonde.

Bethany knew some reaction would come from this and it came to this - Spencer was the logically one of her so-called group but was blind as to what was in front of her. _That's what he does_.

"He isn't who he says he is," Bethany repeated to make sure Spencer understood. Spencer sighed when she heard her repeat those words and crossed her arms over her chest - she needed more information on who he was.

"He as in..." Spencer trailed off while Bethany quickly began to undermine the brunette logical process, "Wren. _He_ as in Wren."

"I know that part, Bethany. I'm not someone that needs someone to spell it out for her," Spencer replied as she heard the buzzing again. She shouldn't have sent the texts but then again she shouldn't have done a lot of things. She uncrossed her arms and hit ignore once more but this time, it was Aria followed by a text. _Be careful_.

Bethany bit her lip from giving this girl a serious latching when a knock was heard, "What?"

Spencer glared at Bethany then quickly grabbed the phone and place it in her back jeans pocket. She took in a breath as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Hold on," Spencer said as she moved around an expressionless Bethany and towards the door. Wren was on the other side smiling but something was off about him.

"You ready to go," Wren questioned as he maintained his focus on Spencer. She gave a brief smile and glanced beside her to see a reluctant Bethany put on a small smile, "Yeah, we're ready."

Wren didn't say anything but did give a short nod. This was going to be an interesting trip.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Come As You Are

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

without A trace

Chapter Twelve: Come As You Are 

It was awkward as the three of them moved around one another with slight tension. The motel room was scattered with boxes throughout but that didn't mean it was easy – oh no, nothing her mother did was simple. Alison sighed with slight relief as she began to open a box and found some files stacked inside – the first of hopefully two or maybe three. She carefully began to remove them and gently blow on them and watched the dust slowly dance off them – she set them to the side and picked one up. Noel didn't understand why he was here but Alison did call him and demanded he helped given his situation, bitch – besides, maybe he'd find some interesting facts about the DiLaurentis slash Drake slash Hastings family anyway. He was doubtful and given what he went through, that was unlikely – who keeps pictures of your twin sister instead a mental asylum? (apparently Mrs. D) – and continued on. The faster he helped, the faster he'd be able to leave this newly re-opened weird motel place. Mary shifted through another box only to come up empty when she heard Alison gasp.

She and her had bounded briefly on the way over her and talked about Jason – his lack of niceness towards her – when she would reveal someone would help them. His name was Noel and she'd admit he was cute but something was off about him, "What is it?" Noel said in a monotone voice as looked at the in disgust before placing them back inside the box without a second thought.

Alison rolled her eyes and began to re-read the place and doubt crossed her mind but she ignored it, "It's a Radley file and it's dated from 2004. It's um… (pause) it's Spencer's."

Noel raised an eyebrow while Mary continued to through the box and pretended that she didn't just hear that – two of her daughters had been in there. It was silent but Noel spoke up as he was sure this what they were looking for and wanted to leave," So… what she'd do?"

Alison pursed her lips into a line as she began to read the words on the page but there wasn't an official diagnosis but she did notice her mother's signature on the bottom, "It doesn't say but I bet the Hastings would know – of course, they'd know."

Noel slowly got up and clapped his hands together – he supposed they got information and that was good enough for him, "Well, it looks like I'd did my job." Alison rolled her eyes and he wasn't even here for an hour but let it pass – she needed to let the others know and afterward possibly comfort Mary.

It was as if her aunt was in shock and rightfully so, as she re-read the words again. She had to tell the others yet she barely processed it herself. She sighed as she remembered that her phone was dead and Mary claimed to not have one; so, she turned to the next best thing. And he was looking right at her with that smile that began to falter.

Alison raised an eyebrow as she watched Noel sigh; she had to repeat what she said four times and seriously wondered how he graduated.

"Your phone doesn't work," Noel questioned quickly as he began to retrieve his phone and he'd bet after this, his secret wasn't to be uttered to no one.

Alison sent a glare towards Noel and watched as he reluctantly handed over his phone, "Thanks."

He rolled his eyes and she could hear the word 'bitch' being muttered underneath his breath but ignored it. She entered the number quickly and was surprised it was already in his system; the person answered on the fourth ring.

"What," Emily answered with slight hesitation and knew giving Noel her number wasn't a great idea.

"Em, it's Alison and I have - actually, put this on speakerphone, please," Alison asked as she glanced at her aunt. Emily did what Alison said and waited for her to relay what she and Mary found.

* * *

It was silent after Alison's shocking confession throughout the apartment. The Hastings' didn't reveal anything to discredit Ali's finding. It was almost like they didn't want to talk about _that_ \- talk about their daughter and sister being in the Radley prior to Toby's trip. Besides, it wasn't any of their business and until now they didn't think anything of it.

"She knew Alexander," Mona spoke up as she tried to make light of the situation and knew that was the connection besides Bethany. Emily gave a nod at Mona's words and knew it had to be deeper than Bethany.

Hanna didn't know what to say as did Aria but they started to connect the dots - it started to make sense as to why A.D. didn't torture Spence that much if any.

"She was his favorite," Ezra said after he took a drink of his coke. He said what was unspoken and practically everyone was thinking. Melissa pursed her lips at what Ezra said and wanted to roll her eyes but didn't. Veronica and Peter didn't say anything but glanced at one another.

Caleb stood beside Toby and drew in a breath - being _his_ favorite could be an advantage but they didn't know who _he_ was. The only reason he concluded this was the brief text Spencer sent him while Melissa was practically grilling Morgan for answers; he immediately told everyone and even tried to call but no avail.

Morgan was forthcoming and tried the best she could but gave them little to no information - no, he didn't have tattoos nor piercings nor an accent. Hanna would have thought everyone Spencer trusted was in this room and subsequently, The Lost Woods but apparently she was wrong.

Mona wanted to know why the progress on getting important information was slow and seriously needed to write in a suggestion when the pinwheel stopped. _Finally_. She took in a breath and read the information as it popped up but was severely disappointed, "I waited hours for this and no picture! You have to be fu- "

Emily hummed loudly and cut off Mona's almost curse as she began to make her way towards the brunette with the computer. Mona sighed and didn't understand they were all adults; she shifted the computer as Emily came closer and waited for her to remark something obvious.

Caleb was anxious to see what Mona found but turned his attention to the iPhone in his hand - an idea happened and a couple of short words later, he plugged it into the flat screen via USB cord.

Hanna and Aria watched as Caleb did that and tried to think of something that they overlooked when Morgan spoke up, "It's Spencer's phone. I, uh, found it in my jacket pocket; believe it or not..." Both girls had checked out as soon as Spencer's name was brought up and wanted to see what Spence had hidden.

Ezra took another drink as he waited and the Hastings' and Jason stood stoically beside one another - whatever was on that phone could help find her.

Emily skimmed over the information and began to repeat it out loud, "Alexander Dylan Young, born August 17, 1987. He was admitted to Radley then St. Andrews for behavioral issues."

Hanna almost scoffed and wanted to retort - _isn't that a shocker_ \- but didn't and continued to watch Caleb. Aria didn't understand anything about how all the technology worked but knew it was epic when Spencer's background popped up.

Melissa raised an eyebrow and had to give it to Caleb when it came to technology but that didn't mean they were clear - they had to get more information and hopefully a picture of Alexander Young aka the supposed A.D.

Aria smiled when Caleb swiped the screen towards the home screen and saw it was her and Spence - the picture had been taken when S surprised Aria at her job. Aria was about to say something when she felt her phone buzz, she quickly retrieved it and confusion crossed her face. It was an unknown number but she immediately smiled when she saw who it was from. She quickly replied and was about to say something when she heard a gasp.

It seemed like all eyes were on her once again and Morgan should be used to it - she didn't mean to gasp, maybe she should have said something. On the screen was a picture of Spencer and Wren in what appeared to be in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"He is the edge of safety," Morgan said as she continued to stare at the picture while Mona heard Emily mutter something. She quickly exited out of the current tab and clicked the other - it was good to be prepared and knew this site would show a picture.

Caleb would slowly flick through the photos until he found one that seemed familiar - well, her outfit did at least.

 _Caleb knocked once more and hoped he didn't miss her - it was just three minutes after usually, she leaves. He brought her, her usual and hoped it'd make up for him not coming over after a semi-freaked out text. He raised his hand and was about to knock when the door opened and a disheveled Spencer stood before him. Her hair was unusually curly and she was in an outfit that was wrinkled that lead him to believe she slept in it._

 _"Sorry, rough start," Spencer said sheepishly opened the door further and let him in. He quickly entered and noticed the apartment was clean - not that was unusual, Spence just had some things here and there._

 _"I'd say," Caleb lightly joked as he handed her coffee with a smile. She smiled back and was about to say something when something was heard being knocked over._

 _Spencer's eyes slightly started to widen and gave a glance back, "It's just a friend - Jackie, actually." She said as she hoped he'd believe it - she didn't feel like explaining why he was here._

 _"Oh, the infamous Jackie! Maybe we can meet," Caleb said as he brought the cup up to his lips and was about to drink when she awkwardly shifted._

 _"He actually has the chicken pox and if I remember correctly, you haven't had it. Now you know I have thanks to Melissa," Spencer said as her mind went into overdrive and she knew she could come up with something better but she didn't have time._

 _He took a drink and contemplated the risk when he decided it'd be best not to jinx it._

"You're sure it was him," Caleb said as he continued to stare but swiped and smiled when he saw the next picture - it was taken in Spain and was the night of their infamous 'best night in Europe'.

"Yeah, I'm positive. He is the edge of safety," Morgan replied as she started to feel awkward again. Mona gave a glance to Emily when she saw the picture that ever so slowly pulled up but at least - _don't go there_ \- and sighed.

Emily stared at the picture and bit her lip. It definitely was a much younger version of the certain someone that was standing next to Spencer a mere few minutes earlier.

"and he's Alexander Young," Mona said as she waited for Emily to say it but was getting annoyed. She turned the computer around so that everyone could see it and not assume to be another assumption.

 _Silence_.

Hanna was about to speak when she heard Aria's phone again and looked to her. Aria sheepishly grinned as she opened the text - what, she didn't know two bombshells were going to be dropped - and was pleasantly surprised with the result.

"It's another text from Spencer and it says the barn," Aria read aloud as she could feel all eyes on her. Almost everyone was heading towards the door when a ping was heard on Caleb's computer. He stopped mid-step and quickly turned around - he was able to trace a phone and when it was actually turned on, he'd get a location. He quickly walked over there and read as the information quickly appeared.

"St. Andrews," Caleb muttered as he saw it being narrowed down within the telephone cables of an assumed location.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Devil Within

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc.

without A trace

Chapter Thirteen: The Devil Within 

_Their relationship was complex at best but they brought out the best in one another – she with her openness and him with his sleuthing skills. He was eighteen when she arrived at Radley and deemed herself unfit to be around all the others. She was eleven and reminded him of his sister whom ironically was four doors down from him. They clashed at first but found common ground in the form of then Charles DiLaurentis on the floor of the basement that had seen better days. She told him her secrets – burying her grandmother's favorite vase – while he kept his largely at bay. Their friendship would grow and she was declared 'not crazy' as was he – it was bittersweet. But as luck would have, they'd find one another soon again._

It was silent as the small trio began to make their way throughout the town of Rosewood. The lights of the places that were still opened had fascinated Bethany with small delight but Spencer was unfazed by it – she was used to it. Wren was indifferent as he let his mind wonder towards their first meeting but had muttered something, "Are you hungry?"

Spencer had her head leaning on the window and was feeling a bit hungry but she did just eat, "A little but I'm sure I can wait." She gave a small smile as she slowly began to move away from the glass – she shouldn't do that, who knew what was to happen. Bethany didn't comment on hunger do to her watching the interaction between the two. Wren gave a hum but knew about her condition and decided to stop off somewhere soon.

Spencer wanted to turn on the radio but didn't want to deal with the headache of finding the perfect station – so she kept it off. She should be used to silence given her experience over a couple of days but it was eerie. Bethany wanted to ask so many questions that she didn't voice earlier and went for it, "H – how did you two meet?"

Wren gripped the wheel tightly as Spencer tried not to let a smile grace her lips – it was hard to believe it had been six years ago. She knew he was different when they met for the first time outside of the barn and subsequently, a very good trustworthy relationship would develop. Spencer, did however, purse her lips when she saw the familiar _**You Are Leaving Rosewood**_ sign before remembering he was taking her some elsewhere – she needed to stop wondering all the time. Bethany waited for one of them to speak about it but it didn't happen and she let out a sigh – I guess wine was the answer to everything.

 _She was sixteen and he twenty-three when they'd met again. He thought it'd be hard given his past but if he just applied himself and knowing people, he was on the right track. He knew he had fudged his actual birthdate while applying for college but who would check – he did have all the necessary documentation stating who he was – it wasn't hard. Jessica footed some money for his quote makeover due to him knowing a secret or two about the bitch of Radley which didn't hurt. He was able to change and 'Wren Kingston' was born in mid-2006. He had met Melissa when in England to start over but that didn't last long – one thing, another, and they'd be in Rosewood and four years had passed. He technically didn't finish his degree in medicine but knew the basics of what he had heard from Charles – Charlotte – all those years ago._

 _He did have to admit he was taken back when he heard a familiar voice while he was exploring the barn and immediately was excited to know he was correct. Spencer standing in front of them with a look of despair with her arms crossed over her chest, "It seems to me, she was looking forward to moving in."_

 _Spencer briefly flicked her gaze towards him while talking to Melissa about the barn situation; she would leave not too long afterward. He had to surpass a grin when he heard her infamous hope breeds line that she inherited from her grandmother. It wouldn't be long until they actually talked and slowly started to reconnect but that's when it became complex once again. He knew what she and her little friends did but he chose to turn a blind eye – he didn't have a relationship with Jenna. Besides, he wanted to give his Spen the benefit of doubt and not long, something started to shift between them. His feelings started to become more romantic as time passed and that became a problem – he once viewed her as a little sister to an extent but the more time he spent with her – actual her, not the act she was portraying in Radley (he doubted that) – the more he began to realize they had more in common. They would share some kisses, teasing and what not until it crashed down when she choose that damn carpenter once again. He would be supportive and understand; he'd go back to Melissa and although she wasn't a saint but she did know some secrets about him – well, the little ones._

He tried not to smile as he heard her munch on chips as quietly as Spence could. They did make a stop at a small store before continuing their journey and Bethany did decline for anything – he could care less. She supposed she was hungry then she originally thought as she sheepishly finished off the bag that had been Wren's, "Sorry." She had said sheepishly and he did smile at that and wanted to desperately to look over at her.

"It had been six years since we first met, so I suppose that was my gift to you," Wren said as he brought up the question Bethany had asked half an hour ago. Spencer smiled as began to crumple the bag into her hand and reached down to grab the plastic bag to dispose of it.

"Why thank you, Wren. You're such a gentleman," Spencer said as gave a laugh and looked over at him and briefly wonder if things would be different if they continued their on again yes or no relationship but she was committed.

"I do try," Wren replied as he gave a shrug and gave a quick look into the rearview mirror to see Bethany sitting in the middle seat with a stoic expression.

Spencer bit her lip as a thought popped into her head and knew she wanted an answer, "What was your first impression of me?"

Wren eased the car to a stop as a red light flashed before him and gave a smile, "You… you were smart."

Spencer titled her head at the impression and although she was expecting something, "Well, that was sweet of you. I thought you were cute. So… I thought you have said the same as me."

Wren started to drive again as the light turned green and while she was cute, she wasn't _that_ cute when they _actually_ first met one another, "Yeah, well that too."

Spencer laughed at Wren's sudden awkwardness and wanted to see what else he'd lightly blush about – depending on how long this was, it was going to be an interesting night. Bethany listened to their slight back and forth banter and wanted to smile but she didn't because she knew what lurked beneath 'Wren'.

 _It had been years since he and Spencer had run into one another again – given how he and Melissa ended things. Sure, they had a date but it wasn't exactly given what Spence did previously that night. But this time, they were both older and he was happy that she had ended her relationship with that dreadful carpenter. Tensions had run high and one thing led to another until they stopped what they were doing – drinking had been involved and they decided to not mention it again. By that time, he knew what happened that infamous "That Night" – Charlotte had called and getting information out of Melissa had been very easy, slipping something into an alcoholic drink and she was like an open book. He didn't believe her of course – why should he? They hated one another until he got a call to meet, he had been in town three days and yet Charlotte demanded they see one another – it was urgent._

 _He didn't believe her but it did linger in his mind as he heard Charlotte repeat what she said – your little friend, killed your sister – and of course he chalked it up to be her psyche messing with her. He knew of Charlotte's stint in Welby and was surprised it didn't happen earlier; although, he couldn't ignore the proof she said she had supposedly. So, he went with it and left as he came – through the back with Charlotte watching him. They had barely kept in contact, however, she did provided the proof and a somewhat friendship was stuck. It was only four days till her murder that he finally had all the pieces together._

The conversation had somehow turned to them talking about Charlotte and their brief run-in at Radley about the visitor pass – some things were said and that was that. Although, he knew Spencer's mind was still turning with unanswered questions, "I am glad; she was able to bond with Alison though."

Spencer gave a nod to that and continued to stare at the darkness as they passed but something didn't feel right, "I am too despite her doings."

Wren didn't say anything but he knew what she did to Spence in that dollhouse and if he'd know he would have killed her himself. Bethany was still trying to play catch up and even googled the name CeCe Drake to know the full story but service wasn't that great and she just pushed it back – 'Wren' didn't provid any information on CeCe or Charlotte during the months.

"She sounded like a bitch," Bethany spoke up as she began to tap her fingers on her jean clothed knee with anxiousness. Spencer wanted to agree but held her tongue since deciding that nobody deserved to die like Charlotte did – although it did fascinate her that someone took it right off her college paper.

"You're deep in thought," Wren said as he began to turn left and was slightly growing nervous – if was always fifty-fifty when he saw Spencer purse her lips tightly. She didn't answer and instead focused on the signage that was ahead. It had been a two and half hour drive and was at least one or two in the morning by now.

 _He was content as he placed back and forth with the said proof in question scattered about and he started to feel his anger start to slowly grow. It wasn't hard to get some things from the now deceased Charlotte's storage unit – he had known Arthur or Elliot – and ended up playing the game. It was okay at first with the secrets Charlotte kept written down but it was easy to ease into when he had someone follow them. He liked the little games, he gave each of them but most importantly he kept Spence for last – oh, that would be a glorious reveal. Sure, he kidnapped the blonde that he kissed once and her quirky one-liner but he didn't want to kill her but slowly have her spiral; it worked. If he was being honest than he'd admit he liked a familiar brunette's spiral than the blonde's._

 _He being nervous was an understatement when he began to place the ad in the Ravenswood paper but it'd work – it had too. It was ironic that he'd be asked to help find himself though by the brunette herself – you're the only I trust now, she said (he fed into her lie) – and things started to fall in a dysfunctional place. He was supportive but he had a temper every time she asked to meet in secret – never in Rosewood, no her precious hacker boyfriend wouldn't like that – but he went along; he pretended. That's what he was good at after all. His temper really came down when he found out he wasn't going to reveal himself to Spencer and that she'd been kidnapped. He had to will himself and maybe with the help of a substance to stop from bashing the fucking brains of her quote friend as he waited to pick her up – just wait at the line, just in case okay? He did what he was supposed to and dropped her off but not before given her a dose of something that'd wear off in minutes. He smiled but it was short lived as he waited and waited for Bethany to drive her to his private estate and smirked when one of his lackey's told him Elliot was dead – idiot. He was close to driving back to said estate when he got a text from Spencer stating her condition and had to turn around – he made it to her barn in record time and made himself useful._

He eased the car to a stop as he saw the familiar sign beside the large opened gate. The words _St. Andrews, Est. 1997_ was written in cursive on a slightly rusted gold plate. Spencer fawned as tried to remember where she saw those words before and gave a glance towards Bethany. Bethany gave a shrug as Wren put the car in park and opened his door. Spencer was up for an adventure but it was usually led by her and she didn't fully understand why she was here. Bethany took a breath as she tried to remain stoic – she had been here once before and that was when – she glanced up when she heard her name begin called. She saw Wren peer at her from above as he opened her door with ease then gave a slight smile towards Spencer.

Spencer stood slightly beside him as she gave a once over of the grounds despite the lack of light. She had remembered its description if what she thought of was correct when she felt Wren gently place his hand on her shoulder; he gave a small smile as he slowly turned her around and began to walk with her. She stopped mid-walk and he almost ran into her, "I forgot my drink. Do you mind if I get it?"

She didn't wait for him to reply as she turned around and walked the short distance towards the car with brief anxiousness rising – she opened the door and reached for the water bottle. She glanced up and saw through the windshield as a flashlight was suddenly shined towards the ground. Sighing, she reached for her phone that she stashed in-between the seat while Wren was inside the store. She sent off a text only for it to return with an undelivered sign below it. Quickly turning on the data and location, she knew it'd be a matter of time before someone would show up – hopefully. She quickly put it back in her jean pocket and took a breath.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: How We Operate

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc. This chapter went through some re-writes to get some slight insight on why Spencer was in Radley.

 _without A trace_

Chapter Fourteen: How We Operate 

She hummed a soft melody as she pushed the doors open with a slight ease. She squinted at the brightness the sun brought upon her. It was an odd feeling as she heard the door slam shut behind her – it felt peaceful. Spencer took in the scenery as much as she could while slowly walking down a step and breathing in the air. She set down on the first step with ease, careful not to slip, and brought the bear out of the crock of her arm. It amazed her that not an ounce of blood was it on despite her disheveled appearance but the blood was dried and caked on her skin – that'd take forever to get off. _Sigh_. She slowly brought the bear up and began to inspect it with a curious expression. Spencer could feel a breeze lightly touch her skin and could hear the chatter of the people all around her - she wasn't stupid; she saw them as soon as the door opened. The police and her friends and family – Caleb – were all at the bottom of the steps but further way than their liking – for safety reasons. She smiled when she saw the familiar gold stitching of 'SCH' on the white bear's paw and almost wanted to giggle when she heard the police behind her – _no one in there, boss_. She knew time had passed when someone made that comment but she ignored it in favor of her recently returned beloved bear; her grandmother had given it to her when she was three. It took them long enough and given the time, she probably killed her data.

She shifted on the step when she heard someone scoff and set next to her, "Hi." She gave him a sideways glance before smiling – Caleb.

"Hi," Spencer replied as she gently placed the bear down into her lap. She figured it would be between him and her mother to coax her off the step – the first was chosen and at least he wouldn't be demanding. _Silence_.

Caleb didn't know where to begin but knew she had to go to the hospital – she was stubborn and was relieved when Veronica said he could go to her. She needed someone she trusted and listened too while Caleb was both for her – she did make her own decisions, "Why don't we go to the hospital then go home?"

Spencer tilted her head at his words and although how nice it sounded, she knew she had to answer the police questions and have her clothes processed. But she could pretend – after all she was good at it.

 _She watched him with curious eyes as he moved around the makeshift quote lair. She wasn't stupid and was actually insulted when Bethany, Bethany, told her that Wren wasn't who he said he was. It wasn't hard to figure out while in Ravenswood but she decided to play the quote victim. She had gotten so caught up in the game that she practically turned a blind eye to who it was before her all along. Her plan was simple and would have been quite the show but Morgan and Jackie had to ruin it – maybe she shouldn't have said anything but where would the fun be in that?_

 _She knew it wasn't wine on the rug that her mother had spent hours, hours, searching for and knew Bethany wasn't in the car with them either but it was fun to pretend. When she was pretending, she didn't have to deal with the truth because the true hurts worse than betrayal. It seemed to be her that got hurt the worst besides Emily's loved ones dying and Hanna getting run over and kidnapped; Aria was safe and it peeved Spence to no end but at least one of them was quite safe. She narrowed her eyes as she watched 'Wren' continue back and further._

 _"Why are we here," Spencer questioned as she took her gaze off him and towards the pictures that covered a wall – some of her and some of the girls. 'Wren' laughed at her words and knew where she was getting at – he wasn't stupid but that didn't stop him from pretending that she didn't know._

 _"I guess you won't tell me but…" Spencer trailed off as she gave another glance around the barely lite room, "… I have figured it out." 'Wren' stopped short and looked at her with a small smirk coming across his lips._

 _"Have you," 'Wren' questioned as he took a step forward in her direction and to her credit, she didn't flinch or back down. He did admire her for that – she was the strongest out of all of them but that didn't mean she couldn't go unpunished – this was the punishment; to watch her build a relationship with a said guy only when he didn't actually exist. Even if, he had to surpass his previous life and that summer._

 _"Yup," Spencer said as she took a step forward a smile began to come across her face, "your sister was Bethany Young and after what happened you wanted revenge. I mean honestly… it's a little textbookish." 'Wren' took another step close and Spencer waited for a comeback but didn't get one; instead, she got a hand to the face. The slap was heard around the room to no one's ears but their own and 'Wren' had to take a step back – he physically hit her; he hadn't done that before. She wanted to cradle her face but she didn't want him to get the satisfied – oh, no; they still had so much to discuss and she barley scraped the surface._

 _She let out a giggle as she softly bit her tongue and wanted to launch at him but wouldn't. 'Wren' watched her with curiosity until the words he was looking for came out, "I see you haven't changed."_

 _Spencer raised an eyebrow at his words and didn't really remember what time in Radley was like given the situation that leads to her getting out but went along, "I would say the same but you know…"_

 _'Wren' watched her trail off and knew what she speaking of – something they promise they wouldn't speak of every again but sometimes promises had to be broken. It would be interesting to watch her face as he revealed that she did while in Radley – maybe he should have documented it. Oh, wait he did. As Spencer scoffed once in anger, "that they weren't friends merely two people put together by sheer luck". Maybe but he did like to pretend that what she said and didn't happen, just like she did with him._

 _"Be honest, Spen. How much do you remember?" 'Wren' said as he was slowly getting bored of his own accent. Spencer didn't reply and just stood stoic as she felt her phone vibrate – she sighed as she quickly received it only to have to torn from her hands. She watched him throw onto the floor with such force that immediately shattered the screen – she smirked. There he was, the person that had such a temper that Mrs. D practically gave him what he wanted so he didn't harm anybody. It was odd being in his presence despite being in it multiple times before but this time was different it felt comfortable – inviting_.

Spencer thought about it before an ideal stop popped into her mind, "Sure but maybe before then we can stop at the Apple Rose Grille?" She slowly rose from the step with Caleb joining her and linking their hands together.

They made their way down the steps and Spencer all but wanted to roll her eyes when she saw some people crying – it wasn't that bad – but she just faked a smile. She could already hear her mother telling the Linda, the judge and whoever else that it was self-defense – boring. It was all boring and she'd have to start from the beginning – leaving out a few details – and hoped they'd believe it. She came to a stop as she reached Linda and reluctantly handed over her bear as she saw the plastic evidence bag in her hands. A couple of questions here and there about what happened – what happened and were you assaulted seemed to be the most asked questions – and she answered truthfully, somewhat. Bethany had snapped and so on and forth. She knew it would be proven to be false but she was traumatized and went through this whole ordeal with a supposed trustworthy friend.

She smiled and would comply what was being said to her – hospital, check out – and would leave just before noon with a glance once more around the ruins of St. Andrews. She gave a small sigh as she walked back with Caleb towards her mother's car and opened the door but something escaped her – a giggle. It didn't mean to slip out but it did and Spencer couldn't stop it, it escalated into a manic laugh of some sort with people whispering – _no_ , her friends whispering. She could hear them but choose to ignore them. She titled her head as she could hear his words reply in her head as she felt all eyes on her.

 _"You're just the same as before, Spen. You may have buried it but it came out with Bethany, Bethany 2.0 and oh, let's not forgets about that Radley patient," Alexander said as he leered at her as she continued to ignore him and think about something else. She had to compose herself and didn't want him to get the best of her but he already did… it was just a matter of time before she spiraled again. And this time, it wouldn't be anyone else's fault except hers. She knew her mother had set up a strict medicine schedule that was before her pill abusing had come up – she went along for many months. Until she stopped when started to befriend Ali and subsequently everyone else – she felt normal and nobody knew anyway, what was the harm?_

 _"Shut up," Spencer hissed as she began the notice the sky had shifted from darkness to light. Huh. It didn't seem like time had passed in a matter of an hour although she didn't really have anything to off of. Alexander smirked and leans against the wall with slight satisfaction – it was fun to get her worked up._

 _"You think your friends would understand, Spen? You think your friends won't whisper about you?" Alexander retorted as he narrowed his eyes at her and began to calculate. She tusked disappointingly but knew he was right – she knew they were bound to find out about Radley but she didn't care. Everyone had secrets and it just wasn't about making out with your English teacher or being in the closet or being poor – no, some secrets were truths that some couldn't handle. So, they repress it as hard as they might but it eventually comes back – it always did._

 _Spencer smirked and knew her friends would understand but they wouldn't get it, "They won't care. They'll support me." She said with a slight edge and heard him tusk as he pushed himself off the wall._

 _"Like they cared when you were in Washington," Alexander retorted as he began to walk towards her – eyeing her like she was his pry and in a sense she was. Spencer froze and tried to not to think of that besides everyone was busy – including Caleb – and it wasn't that big of an issue. She had turned to 'Wren' for help however and he was nothing but supportive as he watched her destroy herself and her apartment. It was an off day and she immediately got her prescription refilled afterwards – she hadn't stopped until the whole kidnapping and surprise pregnancy, granted she was able to keep her condition a secret_.

She allowed herself to be gathered around, like an attraction, before a parametric stood before her. She immediately began to ask questions but around her were people talking a mile a minute. Some questions were brought up then the million dollar question was; the parametric continued even though the noise was being unbearable.

"Did you contact his aunt?" Spencer asked as she tried to herself down and not tell everyone to shut up – she could barely hear the parametric.

It was as if everyone stopped and looked at her like she was insane, "Have we contacted Wren's aunt?" She rolled her eyes and knew Linda would ask that, figures.

"No, Alexander's aunt. Her name was Clarissa," Spencer replied as she tried not to sound bitchy but she knew she did. These people supposedly figured out who Wren was yet they didn't view his family history - why would they.

 _Silence_.

"She was his emergency contact in his Radley file..." She trailed off when she started to remember that Jessica had something done to it after the incident. She also had a prototypes made in his case and subsequently her as well.

"We didn't see any emergency contact," Mona quipped as she tried to understand what was happening – Bethany was found dead, Wren was Alexander, and Spencer was slowly starting to unravel.

Spencer tilted her head and just wanted this all to end – she still had to go to the hospital and her answering their questions wasn't happening, "I know that now, Mona. What I was saying isn't important."

Aria was about to mention that it was when Hanna shook her head – in time they'd figure it out.

"Okay but what is important is your and the baby's health," Emily quietly brought up amongst the group of friends and some family.

Spencer started to smile when she heard the word 'baby' but started to fawn when she remember what took place hours earlier.

 _She slides down the wall after Alexander gave her one of his specialties - it was a mixed concoction that always seemed to calm her down. Their bickering had went from yelling, hitting (mainly her towards him), to a fit of giggles when he re-suggested it. She didn't know what it was nor did she care - it made her feel better and temporarily forget. She needed to forget about the betrayal but it wouldn't go away._

 _The concoction wouldn't uphold like it used to and the bickering would once again began, "You still have a pretty weak motive." She muttered as she began to get up._

 _He smirked as he watched her from across the room and wanted to laugh but couldn't, "And yet, it happened. The motive is just the driving force Spencer Caroline."_

 _She sneered at the mention of her middle name and once she was upright, she tusked. The cycle would start again and this time, the insults would be deadlier until blood was spelt - only it wasn't hers or his._

"I was given something. I don't remember the name but it came in the form of the needle," Spencer said as she looked towards the parametric. She knew it would still be in the trash in her house and they'd find it but she had to tell them.

"Why don't we get you in the ambulance, okay? We need to get going," the parametric said and Spencer wanted to roll her eyes – she should have been gone from this place minutes - no, hours ago. But everyone had to make sure she was okay and needed to know what happened.

Spencer didn't reply but instead began to walk towards the vehicle and was almost there when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced behind her and saw Caleb with a slight fawn on his face.

She smiled but it started to falter when she listened to what he was saying, "Where are you going?" She raised an eyebrow and wanted to laugh – didn't he see the ambulance behind her?

"The parametric said we needed to get going and that's what I'm doing," Spencer said as she looked glanced behind him and saw some concerned faces.

"The parametric didn't say anything Spence," Caleb said in a neutral voice while trying to remain calm. He had to watch her mutter to herself than a dazed thought over came her before she started to move – he knew she hadn't had her recommend medication but didn't know the cause or effect.

"Oh," Spencer quietly said as something else started to form but before she could continue, she started to giggle.

 _She knew what she did was bad but she just laughed. She didn't know why but it was funny, well in a sense. She knew what her diagnosis was but didn't like to publicly share it and with the medication, it was almost nonexistent - the benefit of modern medicine. Until, she decided that she was quote cured of it but that's when the bad things happened. It was an accident but she did feel satisfaction when saw her sister fall and subsequently, when she hit Bethany. Although, the latter could be blamed for her then pill addiction but she knew better – the darkness was starting to creep back in and she was letting it. She mainly kept to her meds until that one week in Washington and well, now. It was ju - just so much fun. She ended up in Radley for the former until she was unofficial released for that incident that was covered up by Aunt Jess. She wanted to laugh but she did gain something out of it - her "freedom". It was an accident that went too far and besides, Bethany wasn't going to say anything and someone did take the blame..._

Spencer tried to calm herself and knew she had to get this under control if she wanted to be around freely, "We should get to the hospital though. The clothes need to be processed and I do need medical care."

"Yeah," Caleb replied meekly as she began to walk once more before continuing, "we should get going." She smiled at that and knew she needed to get under control and become Spencer Hastings once again - after all, who else was going to show up?


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue

disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars that belongs to Sara Shepard, I. Marlene King, and Freeform. I do have "own" the other characters that were created in this story.

warnings/tags/notes: this is an alternative history story set after "Tick-Tok, Bitches". There will be characters that haven't been heard or mentioned in the canon or noncanon setting. This will contain Spencer and Caleb in some aspect – flashbacks, mentions, etc. As always, there will be mistakes and it isn't perfect.

without A trace

Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue

Her life was finally _normal_ – as normal as it could get – by the time she was thirty-five. She had that setback that she was still recovering from but besides that, it was normal sailing. Spencer had a loving fiancée and two daughters, Safiya and Margot. Her work life was excellent and she even volunteered at the rehabilitation center she was in and Welby when she was in town – which was the case now. The said rehabilitation center was a private establishment that thrived to 'help' it's patients and if the word asylum wasn't in the title – the Hastings found it perfect to 'help' the youngest.

Her sneakers squeaked with every step she took and honestly it would bother her if they weren't so comfortable. A thunderstorm had decided to make its presence known as soon as Spencer pulled up the gate. She was casual today and made a note to pick up something as she turned the corner. The sign-in nurse smiled as she pushed forward the entry questionnaire; she quickly grabbed it and followed out the necessary places. It was hard to believe she'd be thirty-six in a month with two kids. It was hard to believe anything, period. She signed at the bottom and wrote the date and time as well – it didn't require the time but she being Spencer.

She pushed it back to the familiar day head in charge nurse with a smile, "How have you been Gladys? It's been four months since we've last seen one another."

Gladys shook her head and didn't know where to begin, it was already March and almost April, "We will have to catch up. How are the girls?"

Spencer made a note to look at her calendar but knew they had a week till they headed back to Washington. She softly sighed at the mentioned of her nine year old and four year old, "Their doing okay. It hard to believe how quickly they've grown but now they have a cousin to play with." Her mother had been hinting at Spencer to have another child or two but Spencer wanted to keep it even until she was surprised last month; Melissa married and had her second child. Jason finally settled down but they decided not to have children.

"I know, time goes by quick," Gladys replied as she unclipped the papers and staples them before placing them in the sign-in file. She gave a nod and Spencer had known she'd been granted access; she waited for her ID badge when she felt her phone buzz.

 _Can I at least hint it? Please?_

Spencer smiled at Caleb's eagerness and quickly typed back when she saw Gladys push forward that familiar white badge. She turned her phone off and handed it to her while she grabbed the badge - it was a policy that no phones were allowed in the halls with the visitors - a lot had changed at Welby. Alison had bought it with the help of Jason years prior and was now overseeing a lot of changes that had taken place almost immediately. Alison had remarried two years ago and she and Emily had decided to adopt when the time felt right - as of now they were fine with their dog. Hanna had done some redesigning for the hospital while Aria taught an art class. And Spencer well she did what the Hastings did best, donating.

She clipped the badge on her slightly large shirt and began to walk down the hallway. She heard the rain hit the window with force but ignored in favor of thinking about that needed to be done. Today was her goddaughter's birthday party and they opted to have it at the Hastings. Yup, her little Elizabeth was turning six and Aria had all about canceled the party but was tempted with the pictures aspect. She sighed as she made it to her destination.

She patiently waited to be directed to whatever wing need a volunteer but pulled out an old, worn out, leather bound book with ease. She had read it on days like those when no one was around – it had become a slight obsession. But she wanted to know how his brain worked, just like he did with her. She slightly smiled as she heard the rain hit the windows and was mid-sentence of page three when she heard her name being called. She quickly put the small book up and greeted the nurse – Aliana – with a smile as she got up.

 _Spencer shifted against the uncomfortable cold tile with a sigh, "It was an accident. I just pushed her and she fell… well, tumbled." She finally revealed why she was in this place and honestly it could have been better. Alexander hummed beside her as he was writing fiercely and was most likely not hearing her – this was to help him quote relax for his temper. It had been an accident but Mel was just pushy and well she did urge her on, even though she says she didn't - whatever._

 _She turned her gaze towards him and even tried to peak at what he was writing but he shifted down – away from prying eyes, "It wasn't going to be interesting anyway." She pouted as she shifted her gaze around the downgraded, old, and very cold basement._

 _Alexander smirked at Spencer's words and waited until she began to talk again, "What we did yesterday.. it was an accident right?" Her voice was small and venerable but he knew better – he had seen her go toe-to-toe with the head nurse and_ she _was scared of her. He stopped mid-sentence and towards to glance towards her._

 _"Yeah, it was," Alexander replied as he knew she had the occasional tantrum and very briefly blacked-out but didn't know her diagnosis. He wasn't a doctor but he'd have to look into that. She was happy with the response and gave smile as she started to get comfortable – she was in here a month and there already was an accident, oops. She could hear the rain hit the only window with such force that she thought it'd break – she hated thunderstorms, nothing good came from them. But she did make some memories._

* * *

She sighed with relief as she eased into her usual spot and was glad the rain had settled down. It had been a couple of hours since she left and was willing to bet, Elizabeth was bouncing with eagerness. She did mention that she'd be picking up her cake but lacked to say she'd be an extra hour at Welby. Spencer turned the car off and took in a breath as she listened to the rain hit the car with light force.

She glanced up into the rearview mirror and sighed – she knew something could happen and luckily it was just a slap in the face this time. She had been accompanying another volunteer with helping a patient that went through DID; the patient was sweet but did have a violent side and well, things were said today. The slap barely showed any evidence that it happened to her expect for a tiny little cut across her check – her nails need to be trimmed down. She subconsciously brought her hand up and gently touched it with a smile. She bit her lip and reached across the counsel for her phone. She gripped it easily and brought it towards her as she felt the buzzing. She hit the ignore button and opened up the car door. She stepped out and let the light rain gaze her skin as she heard it buzz again. She could hear laughter and knew she missed whatever Matthew had said in his faux British accent.

Matthew was Hanna's fiancée and was the comedian of the group but also a doctor. They had met through Lucas during one of Han's trips to Japan for a conference or something. She knew they returned to Rosewood to visit Ashley, Ted, and Han's adopted sister – Natalie. Aria and Ezra remained in the town as did Alison and Emily. Toby lived on the edge of Rosewood with Yvonne in the house that he was building; however, they we're thinking of relocated to Maine. It seemed that everyone of her friends and had stuck to the small quiet town in one way or another minus herself and Caleb. And she was fine with that, she knew how to learn and adapt.

She let the rain wash over her but knew she shouldn't and quickly got into the correct mindset. She closed her door and walked around the car to get the cake when she heard the sky crackle with delight. She began to hum as she opened the passenger door and picked up the white box that held the cake within. She knew her daughters would be bouncing off the walls and had an inkling that Caleb was given them sugary sweets while she was away – oh, was he in for an awakening.

* * *

A blonde petite woman walked across the tile floor with slight ease as she accompanied a visitor to their destination. The visitor was polite but had an off-putting sense as soon as they entered. They were on their phone despite the policy but the woman knew they had authorized privilege – so it was okay.

They had been getting anxious as a voicemail could be lightly heard but the woman pretend she didn't hear it – it wasn't any of her business. Besides, she knew the woman they were contacting and knew she did delay some calls if it were important, "Is everything okay?"

They didn't reply as they continued to walk through the hallway but they did cast a glance in her direction. _Silence_. She knew it was a long shot given she'd accompanied them once before but she figured since the circumstance was different. The silence continued as the sound of rain started to loosen and she smiled at that; it meant her husband wouldn't have to hurry about her returning home. They were nearing the destination and she reached up for her card to swipe when they beat her to it. You had to go through a gate in order to reach that wing of the hospital and she slightly fawned at that but didn't speak up – seen not heard. A couple of few steps later and she swiped the card for access to the room and took in the scene before her. It was as if a fight had broken out and puzzles pieces were scattered across the floor with just about everything – Helena was going to have fun with this one. It seemed that the lights were left on – she'd have to speak with whoever was in here last – with the curtains drawn up, so you could see the sky. The tables lacked what should be on them except for something that was on the desk. The person immediately walked passed her when they got tired of waiting and smiled as they surveyed the room – their eyes landing on the desk. The person walked towards it as a smile slowly started to spread across their face.

The person instantly reached out and grabbed the leather book with eagerness. It felt good to be back in their hands after a certain amount of years had passed and had barely acknowledged the woman in the room. She drew in a breath and knew her boss would have a fit at this but it wasn't that bad. She usually gave them free reign in the room and deciding to contact someone about the mess; she turned on her heel and was about pass the threshold when she heard a whisper as the sky crackled with delight – _Oh_ , _Spencer Caroline_.


End file.
